That's The Truth
by ashxloren
Summary: Ashley Orton, the little sister of Randy Orton, has been friends with the DiBiases and Rhodes since she's been little. It's been years since she's seen Cody. After seeing him, things change.  I suck at writing summaries. sorry.  Cody/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the wrestlers except my characters Ashley, Carly, and Emma!**

* * *

"The decoration for this reception is so beautiful!" Carly DiBiase said looking around the hotel reception hall she had just walked in. She was the girlfriend of Randy Orton. They had been dating for three years but have known each other since they've been little because of their fathers working in the WWE at the same time. The wedding was for Natalie Neidhart (aka Natalya) and TJ Wilson (aka Tyson Kidd).

"OK, who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?" Randy asked chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?" Carly asked looking up at Randy. Even when she was wearing heels she still had to look up to Randy because he was a foot taller than her.

"You never say stuff like that." Randy said.

"Very true, BUT that doesn't mean I don't say that stuff every once in a while. I just don't say stuff like that around you." Carly said and smiled at Randy. Randy smiled back and started to look for the table with their names on it. He found it and him and Carly sat down. He pulled out the chair for Carly to sit in. He sat down next to her. He looked at the card that was on the table to see who else was sitting with them.

"Guess who's sitting with us." Randy said putting the card back on the table.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"My parents." Randy said.

"Really?" Carly asked. Randy nodded.

"Oh, and your parents and Ted are sitting here too." Randy said. "And here's the oddball that is sitting here too, Cody." Randy said.

"Runnels?" Carly asked. Using Cody's real last name.

"Yep." Randy said.

"Wow, if his parents were here, this would be a wrestling legacy table." Carly said. Randy chuckled.

"Well, we will have Legacy sitting here." Randy said. Carly looked at him.

"You're right." Carly said. "Didn't think of that."

"Aren't you glad I'm here." Randy smiled.

"No, because I'm agreeing with you too much for my liking." Carly joked.

"Oh, you're funny." Randy smiled.

"I know." Carly smiled and kissed Randy.

"Get a room." They heard. They both pulled apart and looked behind them to see Ted and Cody walk up. They sat down.

"Oh shut up." Carly said. "He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to kiss him."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to give you shit about it." Ted said.

"Oh just to warn you Cody, both mine and Ted and Carly's parents are sitting with us." Randy said.

"Well, that's not going to be that awkward." Cody said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Carly said. Carly saw her mom and dad sit down. "Hi mom and dad."

"Oh, I get to sit down with on of my sons and my daughter. This is going to be a good night." Carly and Ted's mom Melanie said.

"Oh yes it." Ted said and rolled his eyes.

"How are you, Randy?" Melanie asked.

I'm good. How about you Mrs. DiBiase?" Randy asked.

"I'm great." Melanie said. "How are your parents?" Melanie asked.

"They're good. They'll be sitting with us, so you can catch up with my mom if you want."

"Really? Oh, it's going to be great to talk to Elaine again." Melanie said and smiled. After she said that, Randy's parents sat down.

"Melanie! I didn't know you were sitting with us." Elaine said.

"I just found out too." Melanie said.

"This will me a good reception." Elaine said. "It's good to see you Ted."

"Which one?" Carly asked before her father or brother could.

"Oh yeah, there's two Ted's here." Elaine said. " Silly me. It was meant for your father but it's goof to see you too Teddy."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Orton." Ted said. Elaine saw Cody.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Cody. How are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm good." Cody said.

"Where are your parents?" Melanie asked.

"They had another wedding to go to today. It was for my mom's goddaughter. They decided to go to that one because it was closer to home for them."

"Well, I wish they were here but it's still great to see you." Elaine said. She looked at Randy. "Have you seen your sister yet?"

"Your sister is here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, she's the maid of honor." Randy said.

"You probably didn't recognize her because it's been a while since you've seen here last." Elaine said. "She has changed in the past years that you haven't seen each other."

"I remember that you five were inseparable when you where younger." Melanie said.

"I remember that too." Elaine smiled.

"Welcome to the wedding reception of TJ and Natalie!" The announcer clapped. "We are now going to introduce the bridal party, groomsmen, and the parents." Everyone clapped. After they introduced the parents of both the bride and groom, they started introducing the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"And now please welcome, the best man and maid of honor. Both are children of WWE legends. He's the son of the British Bulldog and she's the daughter of hall of famer 'Cowboy' Bob Orton. Please welcome, Harry Smith and Ashley Orton!" Everyone clapped as Ashley and Harry (his ring name was David Hart Smith) walked out and waved.

As Ashley and Harry walked towards the front, where the table the wedding party sat at, Cody saw her. He was surprised. At first, he didn't believe Elaine when she said that she had changed. But he was proved wrong. She definitely changed but for the better. He thought she looked beautiful.

"This will be the only time I'll ever see my little girl in pink." Elaine said. Carly chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Please stand up and welcome, for the first time, and I will not embarrass him by saying his full name. Mr and Mrs. TJ Wilson!" The announcer said and everyone stood up and clapped as Nattie (the nickname everyone calls her instead of Natalie) and TJ made their way through to the front.

"Natalie looks a lot like her mom." Melanie said looking at Elaine.

"Yes, she does." Elaine said. As soon as Nattie and TJ sat down, so did everyone else.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this! It's been a while since I've written on here. Please review! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I only own Carly, Ashley, and Emma! :D**_

* * *

**AFTER THE DINNER**

Everyone laughed at both Harry and Ashley's speeches because of the funny stories they had told. As the DJ was setting up the equipment to play music for the rest of the reception, Ashley decided to go talk to her family. Carly saw Ashley walking towards the table.

"Hey." Carly smiled as soon as Ashley was close enough to the table.

"Hi." Ashley smiled back. She walked towards her parents. She hugged her mom. "Hi mom." She then hugged her dad. "Hi dad. You enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much, honey." Elaine said. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you, mom." Ashley said and smiled.

"Mama and papa DiBiase are here too." Ashley said excitedly. She went up to them and hugged them both.

"I agree with your mom, you do look great." Melanie said. "Did you or Natalie pick out the dress?"

"Nattie picked the color, I picked the dress." Ashley said as she hugged Ted Jr.

"What? Do I not get a hug?" Randy asked.

"No. You're my brother, I see you enough." Ashley said and chuckled. She walked over to Randy and hugged him.

"Best friend, I love your dress." Ashley said as she hugged Carly. She saw Cody sitting next to Carly. Cody was surprised when Ashley hugged him. "Wow! It's been a while since I've see you!" Ashley smiled obviously happy about seeing Cody. The last time she saw and talked to Cody was when she was 12 and he was 15.

"Yeah it has." Cody said smiling and hugged her back. "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz started blasting through the speakers. Ashley smiled and looked at Carly, who smiled back.

"It's our jam!" Carly said as she stood up and walked up to Ashley. Ashley grabbed Ted's hand.

"Come on Teddy. You're coming with us!" Ashley said.

Ted reluctantly stood up and followed his sister and Ashley onto the dance floor. Randy and Cody started to laugh when it looked like Carly was trying to persuade Ted to do the little dance he did at at Indiana Jones show at Disney World. The next song started playing and Ted walked back to the table unnoticed by the two girls.

"I see that Carly was trying to get you to do your little 'dance'." Randy said.

"She's never going to let me live that down." Ted said.

"It was funny." Ted Sr. said.

"I agree with your dad, Ted. It was funny." Cody said.

"Oh shut up." Ted said and punched Cody in the arm.

"So, I heard from Ted that Ashley got a contract for Raw." Ted Sr, said. "Is it true?"

"Yes, she did." Bob said. "She starts in a month or so. I couldn't be any more proud of her."

"I think she will be happy to hear that, Bob." Elaine said smiling.

"She'll at least have Carly there to show her around if Randy can't." Ted Sr. said.

"That's true. Carly can always show her where to get makeup and hair done. Ooh... maybe they'll be a tag team." Melanie said.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Carly had caught the bouquet that Nattie had thrown behind her. Nattie smiled, glad that Carly had caught it and hoped that the so called 'tradition' of whoever catches the bouquet is the next one to get married., was true. Carly started laughing when Ted caught the garter. So now she had to dance with her brother.

"Now we're going to have the people who had caught the bouquet and garter dance together.. But it looks like it's going to be a brother/sister dance. A round of applause for Ted and Carly DiBiase." The announcer said and everyone clapped. Ashley went and stood by Randy. Nattie walked up to the announcer and whispered something is his ear. "At the request of the bride, we're making this a brother sister dance. So all you brothers grab your sisters, or vice-versa, and get out here."

Ashley looked at Randy.

"Come one, Randal. We're going out there." Ashley said as she grabbed his hand. Elaine smiled. 'No Boundaries' by Kris Allen started playing.

"Cody looks so lonely." Ashley said looking where Cody was sitting. Randy looked too.

"Yeah, he does." Randy agreed.

"I think after this I'm going to drag his butt out here and make him dance because if he sits there any longer with our parents and the DiBiases, I think he's going to go insane.:"Ashley said.

"Is it me or does Cody look miserable?" Ted asked leaning in.

"Ashley just said the same thing." Randy said.

"Really?" Ted asked looking at Ashley, who just nodded.

"She said she was going to drag him onto the dance floor after this." Randy said.

"Ooh... I'll help you do that!" Carly said excitedly. Ashley chuckled.

"Alright. You and me will get Cody onto the dance floor." Ashley said.

"Sounds like a plan." Carly said.

"You two are weird." Randy said.

"And that's why we're best friends." Carly said. " Oh no."

"What?" Ted asked.

"Mom's coming towards us and she has a camera." Carly said. All four of them looked and saw Melanie walking towards them. "Hi mom."

"I'm supposed to take a picture of all of you." Melanie said.

"Alright." Carly said.

"Alright. On three. One, two three." Melanie said and took a picture. "Thank you. I'll leave you all a lone now. Melanie walked away and sat back down at the table.

The song ended and 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo started playing. Carly and Ashley linked arms and walked towards Cody.

"Oh Coddles!" Carly said. Cody looked knowing Carly was up to something. He knew whenever she called him that, she was up to something.

"What are you up to?" Cody asked.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Carly asked innocently.

"Because whenever you call me Coddles, you're up to something." Cody said.

"We don't have to explain to him, let's just do it." Ashley said and smiled at him.

"OK, _NOW_ I don't trust you two." Cody said after seeing Ashley's mischievous smile. Ashley just grabbed his hand and started walking towards the dance floor. Carly walked behind Cody. "Why are you taking me onto the dance floor?"

"Because you need to get out and dance. Also, the fact that you probably would have gone insane if you sat by our parents any longer." Ashley said.

"Alright." Cody said. Ashley and Carly started dancing and both made sure that Cody didn't leave.

A few songs later, Carly decided to go sit down and take a break. Ashley was still dancing with Cody. He was joking around with her or twirling her around and catching her to only dip her, which was making her laugh and smile. Ashley was thoroughly enjoying herself. Cody was enjoying making her laugh and smile. He loved her smile. They were also catching up with each other in the process.

Carly looked at the pair as soon as she sat down.

"What are you looking at?" Randy asked.

"Ash and Cody." Carly said smiling. "They are so cute together. I mean I have never seen her smile like that with ANY of the guys she's dated in the past."

"Yeah, they definitely have a connection." Randy said.

"Who has a connection?" Ted asked walking back up to the table with the drinks he, Randy, and Carly ordered.

"Ashley and Cody." Randy said pointing to them on the dance floor. Ted looked at them.

"I think they do too." Ted said looking at one of his best friends and the girl who was practically like another sister to him.

"I think he'll be the only guy I'll ever be OK with her dating." Randy said taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Carly asked slightly shocked at that statement.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Wow... I thought I would never hear those words come out of your mouth." Carly said and smiled.

"I've never seen her smile like that unless she's with Carly or Nattie." Ted said.

"Don't forget Emma." Carly said remembering Emma Mizanin, one of the girl wrestlers they were close with. She is also the sister of Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Emma and Mike were unable to attend the wedding because of some familial issues back in Ohio.

"Oh yeah, her too." Ted said.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." They heard Elaine say. She looked at Randy. "Is it just me or does your sister look genuinely happy right now?"

"Yeah, she does look like that." Randy said now noticing it too.

"Alright. That's good." Elaine said and went and sat back down to continue her conversation with Melanie.

"Now, your mom even notices it. That has to be a sign." Carly said.

* * *

_**Will anything else happen between Cody and Ashley? You gotta wait and see!**_

_**Please review! Would mean SO much to me! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to JLynn-Mizanin, Munchkin.x, and littlemisssunshinexx for reviewing! :)**_

_**I own the characters Ashley (because she is based of me), Carly, and Emma**_.

* * *

The song had changed to _'Faithfully' by Journey_.

"May I have this dance?" Cody asked smiling, extending his hand towards Ashley.

"Yes you may. " Ashley said smiling back and grabbed his hand. He spun her around and then put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. She lied her head onto Cody's chest . She couldn't explain why, but she felt so right being in his embrace. She felt safe. Ashley realized she had never really felt that with any of her exes. She smiled enjoying this moment with Cody and hoped that it didn't have to end. Cody was thinking the same thing, he also didn't want this moment to end. Ashley felt so right in his arms but he couldn't come up with a reason why right away.

* * *

Nattie looked at the dance floor and saw Ashley dancing with Cody.

"TJ, look at Ashley and Cody." Nattie said smiling. TJ looked onto the dance floor.

"Wow, she looks happier than I've ever seen her with any guy." TJ said looking at Nattie then back at the dance floor. "He looks happy too."

"They are so adorable together." Nattie said. Nattie looked for the photographer because she wanted to capture this moment in a picture. She told them that they should take a picture of Cody and Ashley and then take pictures of the other dancers too, so it doesn't look like he's taking a picture of just them. The photographer nodded and walked towards the dance floor. Nattie saw where Carly was sitting with Randy and Ted. They were all looking at the dance floor. She walked towards them. "Hey. OK, is it just me or do they not look adorable together?"

"We agree with you, Nattie." Carly said. "I have never seen her this happy with a guy."

"TJ just said the same thing." Nattie said. "I made the photographer take a picture of them."

"That's going to be such a cute picture." Carly said. "You remember the words I said that I probably never hear come out of Randy's mouth?"

"Yeah, why?" Nattie asked.

"He said them." Carly said.

"No way! Who was it?" Nattie asked intrigued.

"Cody." Carly said.

"Oh my god. That has to be a sign!" Nattie said.

"I know I said the same thing." Carly said.

* * *

Cody looked towards the table and saw Randy, Carly, Ted, and Nattie all looking towards them.

"I think we're being watched." Cody whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley lifted her head and looked at Cody.

"Who's watching us?" Ashley asked.

"Your brother, best friends, and Ted." Cody said looking down at her. She looked towards them.

"Damn it." Ashley said into Cody's chest.

"Is that a bad thing that they're watching us?" Cody asked.

"No. I'm just not going to hear they end of it with Carly and Nattie." Ashley said. "But whatever, I can handle them."

"Well, you won't be the only one hearing the end of it. I'll have Ted and Randy bugging me about it."Cody said. Ashley chuckled.

"Very true. I don't feel so bad about it anymore." Ashley said and smiled. Cody smiled back at her. Ashley lied her head back onto Cody's chest. She heard a soft noise coming from Cody. She could tell that he was humming to the song. She looked at him. Cody noticed she was looking at him.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Are you humming?" Ashley asked.

"Um... yeah." Cody said softly. "I can stop if you don't like it."

"No, you don't have to stop. I like it." Ashley said. The song ended and Cody extended his arm for Ashley to link arms with.

* * *

"They're coming back! Turn away!" Ted said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"So they don't think we've been looking at them the whole time. Duh." Ted said.

"How the hell are we related?" Carly asked.

"Hey." Nattie said as soon as Ashley and Cody were at the table.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Look, Cody doesn't look like he's going to go insane." Carly said. She looked at Ashley. "Our plan worked!"

"Yeah it did." Ashley said as they high-fived.

"Hey Ash. I need to ask you something." Nattie said.

"Alright. What about?" Ashley said.

"Not going to say here." Nattie said.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"It's girl talk, Randal." Carly said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh... Well, never mind then." Randy said remembering the last time he stayed for girl talk with them. That was a very bad decision he made that night.

"Let's go outside and talk." Carly said getting up and grabbing Randy's suit coat off the back of his chair before he could object. She kissed his cheek. Ashley walked back to the front table to grab her and Nattie's coats and put her shoes on. She walked back to the table.

* * *

"Ready."Ashley said. Cody sat back down and watched as Ashley, Carly, and Nattie walked outside. Randy and Ted looked at Cody. Cody turned his head back towards the table to only notice that Randy and Ted were staring at him.

"What?" Cody asked.

"You've fallen for her." Ted said.

"No I haven't." Cody said.

"Uh, yeah you have. You've fallen for my sister." Randy said.

"I shall say this again. No I haven't." Cody lied. He was afraid that Randy was going to kill him for liking his little sister.

"Dude, you cannot lie to me!" Ted said. "I've known you FAR too long to know when you're lying."

"Everyone could tell that you and Ash had a connection when you were dancing. My mom even noticed it, Runnels! You cannot say after that dance you just had with her, that you didn't realize that you were developing feelings for her." Randy said. "If you're afraid that I will kill you if you say that you like her, don't worry, I won't. You're probably the only guy I'll ever be OK with her dating. My parents already love you so you've already overcome that obstacle."

"Randy, you're making it sound like they're already dating." Ted said.

"I was just stating the facts, Theodore." Randy said.

"Oh, you did NOT just call me that." Ted said.

"Oh shut up." Cody said.

"Are you going to tell us the truth or are going to have to beat it out of you?" Ted said.

"If it shuts you up, I'll tell you." Cody said.

* * *

**_OOH! WHAT WILL CODY SAY? _**

**_Will he say yes?_**

**_Will he say no?_**

**_Well, you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out! :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, and Emma.**_

* * *

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do kind of like her."

"FINALLY! The boy admits it." Ted said.

Ashley, Nattie, and Carly sat down on a bench in an outside gazebo that overlooked a lake.

"OK, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ashley asked.

"You and Cody. There's an obvious connection between you two." Nattie said.

"No there's not." Ashley said.

"Your own mother noticed the connection, Ash." Carly said.

"Really?" Ashley asked looking at Carly, who just nodded. "Wow."

"You cannot tell us that you didn't feel anything when you were in his arms, dancing, and joking around with him." Nattie said.

"Yeah. You looked genuinely happy out there with him. All of us, including Randy, all agreed that we've never seen you that happy or even smile the way you did with any of your past boyfriends." Carly said.

"Um... sorry to interrupt you three but, Nattie, TJ is looking for you." Gail Kim said. "Oh and Carly, Randy's looking for you."

"Alright." Nattie said and stood up. She looked at Ashley. "We'll finish this talk later."

"OK." Ashley said.

"Are you coming in?" Carly asked.

"No. I'm going to sit out here for a few minutes." Ashley said.

"Alright. I'll see you inside then." Carly said and hugged Ashley. She followed Nattie and Gail back into the building.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Ashley was still sitting outside, thinking. She heard the song _'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden_ start playing.

"A penny for them?" She heard some say as they sat down next to her. Ashley looked and saw Cody.

"Hey." Ashley said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thought I'd come out and check on you since it's been awhile since you've been inside." Cody said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine." Ashley said looking back at the lake that was outside of the hotel.

"I know it's been years since we've talked but I can still tell when you're not." Cody said not believing her. Ashley looked at him. She knew she'd lose the argument about it.

"Alright. I won't lie."

"Let me guess, it's about whatever Nattie and Carly wanted to talk to you about." Cody guessed.

"Yeah. Did my brother and Ted bug you about our dance?" Ashley asked.

"How'd you know?" Cody asked.

"Because I know my brother." Ashley smiled.

"Very true." Cody said and chuckled. Ashley couldn't help but chuckle too. She lied her head onto Cody's shoulder.

"Have you ever had a moment with someone that made you later realize that you liked them?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied. "Have you?"

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I forgot to tell you earlier how beautiful you look tonight." Cody said.

"Really?" Ashley lifting her head off of Cody's shoulder and looking at him. She seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside she was going crazy because of what Cody had just said.

"Yeah." Cody smiled, looking back her. Cody moved a stray piece of hair that fell out of her styled hair, behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek as they leaned closer to each other.

* * *

_**Will they kiss? Going to have to wait till next chapter to find out!**_

_**I got the idea to use the song from the episode of Warehouse 13 that Cody was in. :)  
**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I hope. :D**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, and Emma**_

* * *

"Hey Ash." The familiar voice of Carly had said right at the moment their lips were about to meet. Ashley sighed and Cody moved his hand off her face as he looked away.  
"Oh... was I interrupting something?" Carly realized what was about to happen before she interrupted them.

"No, you weren't." Ashley said. "What's up?"

"Your Mom wants you." Carly said. "Your parents are leaving."

"Alright." Ashley said and stood up. She looked at Cody. "Are you going in too?"

"Yeah..." Cody sighed as he stood up. Ashley walked towards Carly. They walked back in the building and into the reception. Ashley saw her parents hug Randy goodbye as she approached the table.

"You leaving?" Ashley asked,

"Yes. Both your father and I are getting tired." Elaine said as she hugged Ashley.

"You tell me how your Raw experience goes and be careful, OK?" Bob said as he hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, I'll try." Ashley smiled. Her parents both said goodbye to Cody. Cody sat back down in his seat.

"I'm going to put my stuff back by my seat." Ashley said. "Carly, you're coming with me."

"Wait, what?" Carly asked as Ashley grabbed her arm and dragged her with.

"You look disappointed." Ted said, "What happened out there?"

"I almost kissed her."Cody said.

"Almost? What happened?" Randy asked.

"Your girlfriend interrupted us right at the moment we were about to kiss." Cody said taking a sip from the beer Ted handed him and looked at Randy.

"Wow, that sucks." Ted said.

"Yeah it does." Cody said.

"Were you lying when you said I wasn't interrupting something between you and Cody?" Carly asked. Ashley sighed and nodded. Nattie walked up to them, with TJ in tow, when she overheard Carly mention Cody.

"I heard you say Cody, what happened?" Nattie asked. "And before you say I'm being nosy, I'm one of your best friends, I'm allowed to be nosy."

"We almost kissed."Ashley said.

"What happened to make you almost kiss?" Nattie asked.

"Carly interrupted us. If she was, at the most, a second later than she was, we would have kissed." Ashley sighed slightly disappointed.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Carly said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Ashley said.

"Cody looks disappointed too." TJ said. Nattie looked behind her to see him standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nattie asked.

"Since you walked over here." TJ said.

"Oh..." Nattie said, "You're very sneaky."

"Yeah, I know." TJ smiled. Ashley looked at Cody and agreed with what TJ had said. It looked like Randy and Ted were trying to get all of the details out of him. She chuckled.

"Your boyfriend is trying to get something of Cody." Ashley said looking at Carly. Carly looked.

"Him and Ted are idiots." Carly said.

"Your boyfriend and brother." Ashley said.

"One is also your brother." Carly said.

"So, I take it you like Cody then." Nattie smirked.

"I think so." Ashley said quietly.

"Really?" Nattie and Carly said slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled. She looked at TJ. "You repeat that to ANYONE especially Cody, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I won't." TJ said putting his hands up.

"Good." Ashley said.

"Nattie! TJ! Come here for a second!" Harry yelled.

"I'll talk to both of you later." Nattie said, linking arms with TJ and walked away. Ashley and Carly walked back to the table. Carly had a a plan to talk to Cody and see how he felt about Ashley. She put her hand on Cody's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Since I've danced with both my brother and my boyfriend, I think I should have a dance with you, Cody." Carly said, "You're practically like another brother to me. Another unwanted brother, but brother nonetheless." Carly smiled.  
"Alright." Cody said accepting the offer right away before Ted and Randy bugged him to do it. He stoop up and followed Carly onto the dance floor. Ashley sat down where Cody was just sitting.

"I have the biggest feeling that Carly's up to something." Ashley said taking a sip from the soda Randy got her a few minutes before.

"What makes you think that?" Ted asked.

"Because I know her."Ashley said.

"Oh." Ted said.

"So, ask what you wanted to ask me." Cody said."What makes you think that I have something to ask you?" Carly asked.

"Because I know you too well because your one of my best friends' sister." Cody said.

"Damn." Carly said. "Fine, I do have something to ask you."

"And it's about Ashley right?" Cody said.

"Damn it. How'd you know" Carly asked.

"You're just like Ted." Cody said and smiled.

"Damn my genes."Carly said. Cody chuckled.

"So, ask your questions." Cody said.

"How do you feel about Ash?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?"Cody asked.

"Like do you like her, do you you think that she's just a friend, even though I'll fight you on that one, or whatever else." Carly said.

"Oh. Well, Are you going to tell her?" Cody asked.

"No. I promise. Carly said.

"Alright. Yeah I do like her." Cod said,

"Aww... I knew it!"Carly said.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Carly smiled.

"You're a strange one." Cody chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Carly said. " Remember, it runs in the family."

"So how long have you and Randy been dating?" Cody asked.

"It will be 4 years, next year. I think that us working together reduces the fights." Carly said.

"I never see you two fight." Cody said.

"Because we hardly ever do.. But if we do it's over petty, little stupid stuff." Carly said. "And we don't argue in front of everyone."

"Maybe that's why." Cody said. Carly chuckled.

"Can I have your opinion on something?"

"Sure..." Carly said hesitantly.

"Do you think Ashley likes me?" Cody asked.

"You want my opinion on that?" Carly asked and Cody nodded. "Alright. I think she does. I think you two would be a perfect together. But you both need to catch up more before you think of asking her out."

"Alright." Cody said.

"So, that almost kiss you had with Ash. How did that come about?" Carly asked. "Oh and I'm truly sorry about interrupting it."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Cody said."How it happened was that we were just talking. Then both of us started to lean closer to each other, after I said that she looked beautiful and I moved a piece of hair out of her face. I left my hand there and you know the rest." Cody said.

"Well, you do know how to make a girl feel special." Carly said. " I compliment you on that."

"Thank you." Cody smiled. The song ended and Cody and Carly walked back to the table.

"What were you up to?" Ashley whispered into Carly's ear.

"Nothing." Carly smiled.

"I don't trust you." Ashley said. She felt someone pull her down to sit on their lap. She looked and saw Cody smiling. "So, I have to sit on your lap now?"

"Yep." Cody said.

"So, Teddy." Ashley said looking at Ted.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Carly and I are wondering something." Ashley smiled looking at Carly then they both looked at Ted.

"See those smiles you both have is the reason why I never trust you two together." Ted said.

* * *

_**What are Carly and Ashley wondering? Hmm...**_

_**Please review! I really appreciate if you do!**_

_**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, and Emma.**_

* * *

"You never trust me, no matter what I do, Ted." Carly said.

"Yeah, that's because your my little sister." Ted said.

"Whatever Ted." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"So what were you wondering?" Ted asked looking at Ashley.

"Well, do you have your eye on any girl? Like do you like anyone at the present moment." Ashley said.

"No. I don't." Ted said.

"Liar!" Carly said pointing at Ted.

"I'm not lying, Carly." Ted said.

"Yes you are Ted." Carly said. "I can SO tell!"

"Shut up both of you! This is not the place to start an argument over something stupid." Ashley said.

"Fine..." Carly said sitting back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

Ashley sighed as she got out of the elevator. The one thing she hated about being maid of honor was the fact that she had to stay and help clean up. Both her and Harry did most of the cleaning. She had he shoes in her hand and grabbed her key card. She looked at her phone to see that it was 5:15am. She put the key card in the door and pulled it out to unlock it. Ashley walked into the room she shared with Carly. She lifted her head to see a certain view she never wanted to see.

"Oh my god! Naked brother, naked brother!" Ashley said as she dropped her shoes and quickly put her hand in front of her eyes. She turned around but ended up running into the wall. "Oww... my head." Carly chuckled and continued to make out with Randy. Ashley quickly opened one eye to find where the door was. She found it and quickly walked out. She couldn't remember which room was Ted's. All she could remember was that he was in the room next to or across from them. She took her chances and knocked on the room door across the hall.

"Ted! Wake up and open the door!" Ten minutes later and still no answer, Ashley leaned against the door and slid down. She pounded on the door. "Damn it, Theodore Marvin DiBiase! Answer the god damn door!" She felt the door open but couldn't stop herself from falling backwards. She looked up and saw a smiling bare chested Cody. She smiled back. "Hi"

"Hi." Cody smiled."Here let me help you up." Cody bent down and lifted Ashley up off the floor."So, what brings you here at 5:30 in the morning?" He patted his pocket to make sure he had his key card. He walked out of the room.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay because Randy and Carly are, well..." Ashley said.

"OK, you don't have to go on. You can stay with Ted and I." Cody said,. " I can take the couch, so you can sleep on the bed. And that's final."

"Alright."Ashley said,. She wanted to argue with him but decided not to because she was too tired.

"Did you just get up here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Harry and I had to help clean up the reception area." Ashley said and yawned. "And that is also why I'm still wearing my dress."

"Alright. Since, I don't think you'll be going into your room any time soon., you can borrow a shirt and shorts to sleep in." Cody said as he put the key card into the door and let Ashley walk in first. Ashley saw how Ted was sleeping on his bed and chuckled. He was lying on his stomach, spread out and his left arm was hanging off the side of the bed. "Don't worry h. He passed out as soon as he changed." Cody walked to his suitcase and grabbed an extra pair of shorts and a shirt. He handed them to her.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled. She laughed when she saw that the shirt was a Legacy shirt. She walked into the bathroom to change. Cody grabbed one of the extra pillows and blankets in the room and set them up on the couch. He heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and saw Ashley walk out. He enjoyed the sight of her wearing his clothes and smiled.

Ashley noticed Cody staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cody said looking away.

"Where can I put my dress so it doesn't get ruined?" Ashley asked.

"Um.." Cody said looking around for a place to put her dress so it won't get ruined.

"I have an idea. I'll lie it on the couch and you can share the bed with me." Ashley said.

"Alright." Cody said. He grabbed Ashley's dress and carefully lied it on the couch. Ashley sat down on the side of the bed she wanted. She got under the blanket as soon as Cody did. Ashley lied down on her side, with her back facing Cody.

"Goodnight, Cody."

"Goodnight, Ash." Cody said. He heard her breathing slow down. He knew she was tired and she was going to fall asleep right away. He was lying on his back, slightly propped up by the pillows. He felt Ashley turn in her sleep and end up lying on his chest. Cody smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He was enjoying the fact that Ashley was sleeping on him. He fell asleep 5 minutes later.

* * *

**8:30AM**

Ted opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up from the position he was lying on the bed. He stretched and went to his suitcase to grab clothes to change into. He walked into the bathroom looked over at Cody's bed. He noticed that Ashley was asleep on Cody's chest.

"Was I that drunk that I don't remember Ashley coming up with us to the room?" Ted thought. He went up to Cody.

"Yo. Cody." Cody opened up his eyes and saw Ted standing next to the bed. "How long has Ash been in here?" Ted asked.

"Since like 5:30 this morning. What time is it?"

"It's like 8:30am. Ted said."Well, Ashley looks comfortable." Cody looked down to see that she hadn't moved since earlier.

"She turned in her sleep and lied on me. I didn't fell like moving her." Cody said.

"Ahh..." Ted said. He sat down on his bed. "Why is she in here anyway?"

"Two words...Randy and Carly." Cody said.

"Oh..." Ted said realizing what Cody meant. "That's one thing about my little sister's relationship that I don't EVER want to know anything about."

"I didn't say what they were doing. You only have yourself to blame for that one." Cody said.

"Yeah, I know." Ted said. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Ted walked towards the door. He opened it up and saw Randy. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Ashley? I haven't seen her since earlier this morning." Randy said.

"Yeah. She's here, she's still sleeping though." Ted said.

"Alright. Glad she found somewhere to sleep." Randy said.

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by when she wakes up?" Ted asked.

"No. I'll see her later so, it's no big deal." Randy said. "Thanks for letting her stay here."

"Cody actually let her in because I was passed out." Ted said. "So, you should thank him when he wakes up"

"Alright. Will you guys be down for breakfast soon?" Randy asked.

" Yeah. I'll wake them up soon. You and Carly going down soon?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. We're going now." Randy said. And Carly walked out of the room.

"Good morning Teddy." Carly smiled.

"Good morning." Ted said.

"Found Ash." Randy said looking at Carly.

"Where is she?" Carly asked.

"She's in Ted and Cody's room. She 's still sleeping though." Randy said.

"Oh. Well at lease she found a place to sleep." Carly said.

"We'll save you a spot down there." Randy said.

"OK. Bye guys." Ted said as they walked away. He closed the door.

"Why did you tell them I was sleeping?" Cody asked.

"Because I don't know how he would have reacted to seeing his little sister sleeping on you." Ted said.

"You've got a point." Cody said.

"I think we should wake her up so we can get breakfast." Ted said.

"Alright." Cody said. He slowly got out of Ashley's embrace. "I'm going to change."

"I'll wake her up." Ted said as Cody grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Ted walked up to Ashley and lightly shook her shoulder. "Hey Ash. Time wake up." Ashley slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched.

"Good morning Teddy." Ashley said yawning.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Ted asked. Asked.

"Yeah. Where's Cody?" Ashley asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes."In the bathroom. We're going down for breakfast as soon as he's done." Ted said.

"OK." Ashley said and stood up.

"Do you want to go to your room to grab anything?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. I want to hang my dress up and grab my glasses so I can take my contacts out." Ashley said.

"Alright. Ted said He grabbed her dress for her. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Cody. Meet us at Ash's room."

"Alright!" Cody yelled through the door. Ashley and Ted walked out of the room and to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in. She grabbed the hanger for her dress and Ted helped her put the dress on it. Ashley hung it up. Ted stood by the door as Ashley walked into the bathroom to take her contacts out and put her glasses on. She walked out and put on a pair of ankle socks. She grabbed a hoodie and out it on. She made sure her cell phone wand key card went into the front pocket of the hoodie.

"You do know that 's Randy's hoodie. "Ted said."

"He won't care." Ashley said. "I'm ready to go." Ted and Ashley walked out of the room just as Cody was walking out of his and Ted's room. They walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS IN HOTEL RESTAURANT**

"I'm wondering if Ashley's going to kill us for what she saw last night."Carly said.

"I think she might be scarred by it." Randy said taking a sip from his coffee.

"I know I would be if I saw Ted, how she saw you." Carly said.

"Here they come." Randy said when he saw Cody, Ashley and Ted walk up. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Ashley said and sat down next to Carly. Cody sat down next to Ashley.

"You look tired."Carly said to Ashley.

"You would too if you only got like 3 hours of sleep."Ashley said glaring at Carly.

"What time is our flight?" Ted asked completely changing the subject.

"I think it's at 4:15" Ashley said.

"It's at 4:15." Randy said.

* * *

_**Hope you like this update! **_

_**Next chapter is going to have stuff about what happens on the plane and other stuff!**_

_**Please review! :D**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Danielle, and Emma**_

* * *

Ashley was sitting next to Cody and Ted on the plane. Randy and Carly were sitting behind them. They were flying from Calgary to St. Louis.

"Are you two staying at Randy's too?" Ashley asked looking back and forth between Cody and Ted.

"Yep." Both Ted and Cody answered at the same time.

"I get to deal with both of you there?" Ashley said. "Oh joy..." She smiled.

"You're funny." Ted said poking her in the side.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

Ashley had fallen asleep on Cody's shoulder while watching him play his PSP. Cody ended up falling asleep with his head lying on Ashley's.

"I think we should wake them since we just landed." Randy said standing up as much as he could and looking down at Cody and Ashley.

"They're both asleep?" Carly asked standing up and looking at the pair. "Aww... that is so cute!" Carly grabbed her camera out of her purse and handed it to Ted. "Take a picture of them."

"Have Matt or Gail take it." Ted said. Both Matt Korklan (ring name is Evan Bourne) and Gail Kim were sitting in front of them.

"Hey Gail." Carly said. Gail looked back at Carly.

"Yeah." Gail said.

"Can you take a picture of them? Because my lazy brother won't do it." Carly said punching his arm.

"You know that doesn't hurt." Ted said.

"Oh it will one day, trust me." Carly said. Gail looked down at Cody and Ashley.

"Aww... They are so cute together." Gail said. Ted gave her Carly's camera. She took a picture and handed it back to Carly.

"Thank you." Carly smiled.

"You're welcome." Gail said. Matt stood up.

"What's everyone looking at?" Matt asked. He saw Randy point down. He looked down. "Are they together?"

"No, but they should be." Carly said. Ted noticed people started leaving the plane.

"People are starting to leave." Ted said. Everyone started grabbing their stuff. Carly grabbed Ashley's carry-on as Ted grabbed Cody's.

"Go on. I'll wake them up." Randy said.

"Alright." Carly said and kissed Randy. "Be nice to them. Especially your sister. Meet us at baggage claim."

"I will." Randy said. Carly smiled and walked out with Gail. Randy smacked Cody's head as soon as Carly was out of sight.

"What the hell?" Cody said and yawned.

"Time to wake up." Randy smirked. He lightly shook his little sister's shoulder. Ashley slowly opened her eyes and sat up to stretch. She looked at Randy. "Yes, we landed. Carly grabbed your carry-on. They're meeting us at the baggage claim." Ashley nodded and stood up after she unbuckled her seat belt. Randy looked at Cody. "Ted grabbed your carry-on, Codes."

"Alright." Cody said. Ashley put the hood on her head and stuck her hands in the front pocket. She walked out of the plane with Randy and Cody following behind her.

* * *

Carly and Gail were standing at the baggage claim waiting for Randy, Ashley, and Cody. Ted was sitting on top of his suitcase.

"Does Ashley like Cody?" Gail asked looking at Carly.

"I'm not allowed to say." Carly said.

"You just gave away the answer without even having to say it." Ted said.

"No, I didn't." Carly said.

"Yes. You did." Ted said.

"No..."

"Yes... you did Carly Bianca."

"No... I didn't Theodore Marvin."

"You did not just use my full name." Ted said, standing up and stood close to Carly.

"What are you going to do about it, Junior?" Carly smirked knowing how much he hated her calling him Junior. They both didn't notice Ashley, Cody, and Randy walk up.

"Children enough." Ashley said.

"He started it."

"She started it." Ted said at the same time as Carly.

"I don't care who started it because I just finished it." Ashley said grabbing her suitcase.

"But..." Carly said.

"That's final." Ashley said.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of Cody's shoulder." Ted said.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking at Ted with a confused look on her face.

"You fell asleep on Cody's shoulder." Gail said.

"Oh... Well, shush." Ashley said and stuck her tongue out at her.

John Cena walked up to the group. He put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Hey, man." Randy said as they did the "man-hug".

"Barbeque at your house tomorrow, right?" John asked.

"Yeah. 2 o'clock." Randy said.

"Alright. I will see you then." John said and walked away.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Gail said as Matt walked up and they left.

"Ready?" Randy asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

**AT RANDY'S HOUSE**

Randy, Ted, and Cody were sitting in the living room playing Rock Band on Randy's Xbox 360, while Carly and Ashley, who just finished taking a shower, were sitting in Randy's bedroom talking and eating some junk food. Carly had her iPod plugged into the dock that was in the room, with her music playing softly.

"Is it true that I fell asleep on Cody's shoulder?" Ashley asked and took a sip from her water.

"Yeah, and he actually fell asleep with his head lying on yours. It was quite cute." Carly smiled.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh at me?" Ashley said.

"I promise." Carly said then bit a piece off of the cookie in her hand.

"OK, obviously you know I slow danced with Cody at the wedding." Ashley said running a hand through her slightly wet hair. "When I was in his arms, it felt so right to me. Like I belonged there. I also felt safe too."

"Really?" Carly asked and Ashley nodded. "Aww... you do like him!" Carly hugged Ashley.

"Did you feel that with Randy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew I truly did like him more than just a friend." Carly smiled, that moment replaying in her head.

"Honestly, do you think Cody likes me?" Ashley asked.

"It sure looks like he did when you two were dancing together. Oh, and the fact that you two almost kissed is a HUGE indicator too." Carly said. Ashley smiled. There was a knock on the door and Randy walked in. "Hey."

"Hey. Why are you two hanging in my room?" Randy asked sitting next to Carly.

"Because your bed is big and comfy." Carly said. "Oh! And it's a lot of fun to jump on." Carly smiled looking at Randy, about to stand up and jump. Randy pulled her back down.

"You're lucky you're cute." Randy said and kissed her cheek.

"I know." Carly said. "Was there anything else you wanted because we're having a serious girl talk right now and I know you hate that. And the fact that your leaving Teddy and Coddles alone, they might start to worry about you." Carly always joked around with him about Ted and Cody. Randy just chuckled.

"I was wondering if you were hungry but it looks like you both are set on food." Randy said.

"No, we're good. Thank you though, Randal." Carly said.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your girl talk." Randy said. He stood up and kissed Carly's forehead and then kissed the top of Ashley's head. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"You never told me if Randy ever told you he loved you." Ashley said.

"Oh. Well, he did. He told me around Christmas last year." Carly said. "And do you really think I'd get it on with him if I didn't love him."

"TMI, Carly, TMI!" Ashley said and chuckled.

"Hey. I'm being truthful." Carly smiled.

"I think you seemed to forget that I walked in while you two were 'getting it on'." Ashley said. "That was a side of my brother I NEVER wanted to see, EVER in my life."

"I hope I never see Ted, the way you saw Randy." Carly said.

* * *

**2AM**

Randy, Ted, and Cody decided to go to bed since they had to be up relatively early to get things ready for the barbeque. Randy walked into his bedroom and noticed both Carly and Ashley were asleep.

"Um... guys." Randy said loud enough for only Ted and Cody to hear.

"What's going on?" Ted asked as him and Cody walked up.

"The girls are asleep." Randy said. "I need one of you to make sure I have a clear path to the room that Ash is staying in and another to clean up the food."

"I'll clean up." Ted said.

"I'll help you then." Cody said. Randy nodded and walked over to the side of his bed that Ashley was on. He slowly lifted her up into his arms. Cody made sure all the doors were open for him. Randy slowly walked out of the room and into the guest room Ashley was staying in. He slowly put her down onto the bed. "Go take care of Carly. I'll make sure Ashley's taken care of."

"Alright. Thanks, Cody." Randy said and walked out. Cody covered Ashley up with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Ash." Cody said and kissed Ashley's forehead and walked out turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Randy walked back into his room after he thanked Ted for the help. He closed the door and walked over to the iPod dock. He turned both the iPod and the dock off. He then covered Carly up with a blanket. As he was doing that, he noticed her eyes slowly start to open.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Randy asked.

"No." Carly said yawning. She slowly sat up and leaned against the head board. "Where's Ash?"

"She's in one of the guest rooms. I carried her there." Randy said sitting down next to her on the bed. Carly lied her head on his chest.

"You're such a good brother to her." Carly said.

"She's my little sister. Of course I'm going to be a good brother." Randy said. "Mike, Ted, and Brett would do the same things for you."

"Yeah, I know." Carly said. "Those boys are so protective of me. Especially Brett. But he's my twin, I have to expect that."

"I'm protective of Ashley." Randy said. "It's a big brother thing."

"I know." Carly said yawning. "So, who's all coming over for the barbeque?"

"John, John's new girlfriend..." Randy said.

"Wait, John's new girlfriend?" Carly asked. "Cena or Hennigan (ring name John Morrison)?"

"Hennigan. John has a new girlfriend Danielle." Randy said. "None of us have met her but he told me he's bringing her to the barbeque."

"Oh... At least there will be more girls here." Carly smiled. "Who else is coming?"

"Matt, Cena, Gail, Mike, Emma, Nattie, and TJ. That's all I can think of right now." Randy said.

"Em's going to be here?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Randy said.

"Yay." Carly said.

* * *

_**Next chapter you get to meet Emma and Danielle!**_

_**Bunch of crazy stuff happens at the barbeque!**_

_**Will be a good chapter!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, and Emma**_

* * *

"OK, do you _ever_ stop texting?" Emma Mizanin said looking at her older brother who was currently texting someone. They were sitting at Cleveland Hopkins International Airport waiting for their plane to St. Louis.

"Do you ever stop texting?" Mike Mizanin (ring name is The Miz) said imitating his little sister and then looked at her.

"What did I do to deserve a brother like you?" Emma asked.

"You were born." Mike said putting his phone in his pocket. "And since I'm older than you, shouldn't I be asking something like that?"

"Shut up." Emma said punching him in the arm.

"Now boarding flight 739 to St. Louis at gate 3F."

"Finally!" Emma said as she stood up and grabbed her carry-on.

* * *

Ted, Randy, and Cody were moving a few tables and chairs out of the garage and into the dining room.

"Do we have enough chairs?" Randy asked. Ted silently counted all the chairs.

"14 right?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Randy replied.

"Then yes we do." Ted said.

"I'm surprised the girls aren't up yet." Cody said looking at his watch.

"What time is it." Randy asked.

"11:30." Cody said.

"Damn, they sure sleep long." Ted said.

"Who sleeps long?" All three of them heard a voice behind them. They all looked and saw Carly and Ashley standing there.

"We were talking about you two." Ted said.

"We've been up since 8:30." Ashley said. "You three were still sleeping at that time."

"How did you not notice that I wasn't in bed when you woke up?" Carly asked walking up to Randy.

"I thought you were in the bathroom." Randy said.

"Oh..." Carly said. "Valid point."

"How did you two not hear us moving stuff around?" Ted asked.

"Because we weren't home." Carly said.

"Where did you two go?" Randy asked.

"We had a few errands to run." Carly said.

"Alright." Randy said. "Are you two making anything for today?"

"Do you want us too?" Ashley asked.

"If you want." Randy said.

"Carly... I think we should make our cookies!" Ashley smiled.

"The chocolate chip ones?" Carly asked.

"Duh! What other ones are there?" Ashley said.

"True." Carly said. She pointed towards the kitchen. "Off to the kitchen we go!" Carly linked arms with Ashley.

"Please don't destroy anything!" Randy said as they were walking away. Carly and Ashley turned around.

"When have I ever destroyed anything?" Carly asked.

"You destroyed a few of my pans... Let's see what else..." Randy said.

"That was one time! And it wasn't _my _fault that someone didn't clean their oven and it started on fire. So, technically you destroyed them." Carly said, sticking her tongue out at him, and then turned around. Ashley and Carly resumed walking into the kitchen.

"I always wonder what you see in my sister." Ted said shaking his head. "I'm going to go take a shower and change." Ted walked out of the dining room.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Cody asked.

"All there is to get the burgers and hot dogs ready and start up the grill but otherwise no. That stuff can wait anyway because I don't think Carly or Ash is going to let us anywhere near the kitchen." Randy said.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Randy said. "I know from experience. They were making dinner a few months ago and I walked in to do something and a little after I passed through the doorway, Carly threw a wooden spoon at me. I was lucky she didn't throw the knife that was in her hand."

"Damn, Carly's violent." Cody said.

"No, not really. She's violent if you ever play soccer with her." Randy said. "So, I advise you not to. I also advise not to play soccer with Ashley either."

* * *

**1:00PM**

Carly and Ashley were still making cookies since they were making a lot to make sure there was enough for everyone and the fact that they were going to save some just for themselves and Emma later. Cody walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"What are you doing in here?" Carly asked.

"I just getting something to drink." Cody said as he grabbed himself a water from the refrigerator. He walked over and sat down on one of the chairs placed by the counter. "You guys almost done making cookies yet?"

"Well, we have the last batch in the oven." Ashley said. Cody attempted to grab one of the cookies that were out in the container Carly and Ashley put them in. Ashley saw and smacked his hand with the spatula.

"Ow..." Cody said moving his hand away and rubbing it.

"No cookies until we say so." Ashley said.

"Did he try to steal a cookie?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Naughty Cody!" Carly said. The doorbell rang. "Go get the door."

"No." Cody said. "Randy can get it." Ashley walked over to Cody and grabbed his hand to pull him up off the chair.

"Get the door." Ashley said and started pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Why can't you?" Cody asked turning around quickly. Ashley's hands were on Cody's chest. Ashley quickly moved them and lightly blushed.

"Because I'm asking you to." Ashley smiled.

"Fine..." Cody said.

"Thank you." Ashley said and then kissed his cheek. Cody smiled back and walked up to the door. He opened it to see Mike and Emma standing there. Ashley saw Emma. "Em!" Ashley ran up and hugged her.

"Ash!" Emma exclaimed as she hugged her back. They walked towards the kitchen. "Did I miss anything interesting at Nattie's wedding?"

"Yeah. We have a lot to talk about." Ashley said.

"Can't wait." Emma smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Emma!" Carly said as soon as she saw Emma. She hugged her. Emma sat down on the the stool that Cody was just sitting in. "We have SO much to tell you! It's mainly about Ash though."

"We'll give you the short version of it for now." Carly smiled and looked at Ashley. "Miss Orton likes someone."

"No way. Who? Wait... was he at Nattie's wedding?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. And he's also in the house right now." Carly said.

"Ooh... it's either Ted or Cody." Emma said.

"Guess." Carly said.

"You know I hate guessing." Emma said.

"Fine... Coddles." Carly smiled.

"Oh my god. Really?" Emma said smiling at Ashley. Ashley nodded. "That's so AWESOME! Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like my brother." Ashley and Carly chuckled. Randy walked into the kitchen. Carly looked at him.

"Don't throw anything." Randy said looking at Carly.

"Stat your intention of being in here." Carly said.

"I came in to say hi to Emma." Randy said and hugged Emma.

"Why do I have there biggest feeling I shouldn't trust you right now?" Carly asked as she narrowed her eyes. Randy walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"You can trust me." Randy smiled.

"Alright." Carly said.

"I also came in to grab one of these." Randy said quickly grabbing a cookie and ran off.

"COOKIE THIEF!" Carly yelled and ran off towards him. Ashley ran after them. Ted was walking down the stairs and stopped when he saw Randy getting chased by both of their little sisters. He looked at Cody and Mike with a confused look on his face.

"We're just as confused as you are." Mike said. Ashley turned around and ran back through the kitchen and to the entrance to the living room from the kitchen. She tackled Randy to the floor. Carly walked up and grabbed the cookie from his hand.

"No one steals our cookies." Carly said and smacked his head.

"Oh look at this, little sister, who is almost a foot short than you, tackled you, to the ground." Ashley smiled. "Cannot wait to tell everybody that." Her and Carly walked away.

"Damn, your little sister has some power behind her." Cody said helping Randy up.

* * *

_**Don't you just love the sibling love between Ashley and Randy? **_

_**Oh and Mike and Emma? Haha.**_

_**Naughty Randy for stealing a cookie.**_

_**More barbeque craziness coming your way in the next chapter! :D**_

_**Please review!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Danielle

* * *

**_

"I had to let her train with Cena." Randy said.

"Cena helped train her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Randy said. Ted looked out the window when he heard a few cars close.

"Cena, Gail, Matt, Nattie, and TJ are here." Ted said. He opened the door when they were close enough.

"Nattie, Gail, the girls are in the kitchen." Randy said.

"Alright. Thank you." Nattie said and walked into the kitchen with Gail.

"You all just missed something that was very entertaining and unexpected." Mike said.

"What did we miss?" John asked.

"Ashley just tackled Randy to the ground." Cody said.

"That's my girl." John said and smiled. Ashley was practically like a little sister to him.

"I had to let her train with you." Randy said.

"If she speared you that was all Adam's fault." John said. He was talking about Adam Copeland (ring name is Edge).

"Why would it be Adam's fault?" Randy asked.

"He was with me one of the times she was in the ring with me before a show. He taught her how to spear and she caught on really fast. So did Carly." John said.

"My little sister knows how to spear someone?" Ted asked. "Great..."

"Alright, remind me never to piss off your sisters." Mike said looking back and forth at Ted and Randy.

"Why did you get tackled by Ash?" John asked.

"I stole one of the cookies they made and Carly chased after me. Then all of a sudden, Ashley tackled me." Randy said. They all walked and sat in the living room.

"They chased after you because you stole a cookie?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah, don't take anything they bake before they say you can. It will result in something bad." Ted said. The doorbell rang.

"Carly, can you get the door?" Randy yelled.

"No!" Carly yelled back.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"It's your house!" Carly explained.

"You live here too!" Randy said. Carly popped her head in the doorway to the kitchen from the living room.

"You had the place before you asked me to move in. So, it's your house." Carly smirked and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"She has a point." Ted said. Randy sighed and stood up to get the door.

"Carly is one smart cookie." Matt said.

"It runs in the family." Ted said. "Her and my brother Brett can usually talk their way out of anything."

* * *

Randy opened up the door to see John and his girlfriend Danielle.

"Hey." Randy said. "Is this Danielle?"

"Yeah. Dani, this is Randy."

"Very nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and many of the other superstars." Dani smiled shaking Randy's hand.

"Likewise." Randy said. "Everyone is in the living room. Well, minus the girls. They're in the kitchen."

"Alright." John said and walked towards the living room with Dani.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Randy and Ted were outside cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Do you wanna know what my mom said about you and Carly?" Ted asked.

"Um... sure." Randy said hesitantly.

"She told me that she can see you two getting married." Ted said. "She told me that at the wedding when she saw you two dancing. She was like, 'Ted, I can really see your sister and Randy getting married. They are just too perfect together.'."

"Isn't it a bad thing once your mom gets an idea in her head?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes. Depends on what the idea is." Ted said. He saw Carly walk outside. "Hey Carly."

"Hey." Carly said. She walked up to Randy. "How much longer till the burgers are done?"

"Probably a few more minutes." Randy said.

"Alright. How much longer for the hot dogs?" Carly asked.

"Depends on what hot dogs you're talking about?" Randy whispered loud enough for only Carly to hear and raising an eyebrow up at the same time.

"You're such a sick perv." Carly said smacking his arm.

"You know you love it." Randy smirked.

"Yeah, I know..." Carly said and Randy leaned down and kissed her.

"Gross..." Ted said obviously joking. Carly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, we need to get you a girlfriend." Carly said patting his shoulder and walked back into the house.

* * *

Carly and Ashley walked upstairs to go change their shirts because both got them dirty from making cookies. Carly didn't feel like rummaging through her suitcase so she walked into Randy's closet to grab one of his t-shirts. She grabbed his Legacy: Born Better t-shirt. She slipped off her shirt and then put on the t-shirt. Carly walked out of Randy's closet as Ashley walked into the room. Carly threw her dirty shirt onto her suitcase. "Hi."

"Hi. Why are you wearing Randy's shirt?" Ashley asked.

"Because I don't feel like digging through my suitcase and I know for a fact, that he's not going to care if I wear one of his shirts." Carly said.

"True..." Ashley agreed. Carly noticed that one of Randy's skull caps were on the ground. She picked it up and put it on.

"Hey look..." Carly said. "I'm Randy." Carly did Randy's 'Legend Killer' pose. Ashley chuckled.

"You are a strange one." Ashley smiled. Carly and Ashley made their way downstairs just as Ted was going to yell up to them that the food was ready.

"Food is ready." Ted said. The girls nodded and walked into the kitchen right behind Ted. Randy saw Carly walk in and then up to him.

"Looking pretty good in my shirt." Randy said.

"How do you know it's your shirt? Maybe it's mine." Carly smiled.

"Because I know for a fact that you left your Legacy shirt at an arena and have yet to replace it." Randy said. "Oh, and the fact that the shirt a little big on you."

"Damn..." Carly said. "You know you love it when I wear your shirts."

"Definitely..." Randy smiled. Ashley popped up in between them.

"Hey lovebirds, are you going to eat or not?" Ashley asked. "We're all waiting for you."

* * *

Everyone started eating when everybody was sitting down at the table in the dining room. Ashley was sitting between Cody and Emma. Carly was sitting next to Randy.

"I think we should play the question game." Emma suggested.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"You ask questions to a person of your choice and no matter what they have to answer. But they don't have to go into great detail if they don't want to. A yes or no or maybe answer will be fine." Carly said.

"Oh and whatever is said has to stay between you and the people you are with." Emma said.

"I want to go first." Cena said.

"Oh god..." Randy said.

"My first question is for Ashley." Cena said. Ashley looked at Cena with a weary look on her face.

"What is this question?" Ashley asked.

"Is it true that you walked in on Randy and Carly, you know..." Cena said.

"Yes, it's true." Ashley said. "I'm scarred by it." Ashley shuddered just thinking about it.

"Ash, is it true that you spent the night in Cody's room after my wedding reception?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was also Ted's room too." Ashley said. "I had to stay somewhere since Randal and Carly were... yeah. I sat outside their door for ten minutes before Cody opened it up and let me in. I was about to kill Ted for not answering but I saw him passed out on his bed."

"Isn't Cody just the gentleman?" Emma said. Cody slightly blushed.

"I have a question for Ash." Carly said.

"What is this? Ask Ashley questions day?" Ashley asked.

"Is it true that you knew that Randy was going to ask me out before he did?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to be surprised. The look on your face when he asked you out was too adorable so it was worth not telling you." Ashley smiled.

Nattie, Gail, Ashley, Dani, and Matt were sitting outside around the fire pit Randy had in his backyard while Emma, Ted, Carly, TJ, Mike, John, Cena, Randy and Cody were playing football. Emma, Carly, TJ, and Cena were on one team while Randy, Cody, Ted, John, and Mike were on another. Carly threw the ball to Emma before she got tackled to the ground by John. Emma caught it and didn't realize how close to the edge of the pool she was. Ted tackled her as soon as she caught the ball and both of them fell into the pool. Everybody started laughing as Ted and Emma came up from underwater.

* * *

Ted was standing right in front of Emma. Emma noticed how his shirt was clinging to his body. It clearly defined his muscular chest and she could see the hint of the outline of his abs. She tried so hard not to let her knees buckle from underneath her.

"Are you OK, Emma?" Ted asked. "No injuries or anything?"

"What?" Emma asked snapping out of the daze she was in just staring at Ted's chest. Ted chuckled.

"Are you OK?" Ted asked wiping a wet strand of hair off of Emma's face.

"I'm fine." Emma said. It was now Ted's turn to stare. He noticed how Emma's shirt clung to her body. She looked incredibly sexy to him. They started to lean closer to each other.

* * *

_**Do Ted and Emma kiss? **_

_**You finally met Danielle!**_

_**Carly's a nutcase isn't she? Nah... just kidding! She's awesome!**_

_**More barbeque craziness coming your way in the next chapter! :D**_

_**Please review! **_

_**I will update when I have my reviews number to 30. :)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the wrestlers except my characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Danielle!**

* * *

Their lips met and both instantly felt a spark. They pulled apart. Emma could still feel Ted's lips on her's. She saw Ted go to the side of the pool and pull himself out. Emma looked over to where Ashley, Gail, Dani, Nattie, and Matt were sitting. She saw the expression on Ashley's face. She obviously saw what just happened. Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ted with his hand extended so he could help her out of the pool. Emma grabbed his hand and Ted helped her out. Ashley walked up to her with towels in her arms. She passed one to Ted and then one to Emma.

"Let's get you changed." Ashley said grabbing one of Emma's arms and dragged her into the house. Emma took off her shoes before Ashley dragged her upstairs into her room.

"I take it you saw what just happened?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said opening up her suitcase to try and find some extra clothes for Emma to wear. "I didn't know you liked Ted."

"Yeah, I don't think I knew that until after that kiss." Emma said. She smiled thinking about the kiss her and Ted just shared.

"Emma... EMMA!" Ashley yelled snapping Emma out of her replaying the kiss in her head.

"What?" Emma asked looking at Ashley, who was just shaking her head.

"Here's some clothes." Ashley said handing her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Go change."

"Alright." Emma said grabbing the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Ashley fell back onto her bed, silently wishing that her and Cody would be able to finish that almost kiss they had two nights ago. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. A feeling that she's been getting as of late, whenever she thought of the almost kiss or just Cody for that matter. A knock on the door took her attention away from her thoughts. She looked and saw Emma.

"I left my clothes hanging up to dry." Emma said. "Are you coming down with me?"

"No. I'll be down in a bit. I'm going to take care of a few things." Ashley said.

"Alright. I'll see you down there." Emma said walking out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Ashley fell back on her bed. A few minutes later she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked and saw Ted.

"What are you doing in here?" Ashley asked as she sat up.

"I know you saw what happened with Emma and I." Ted said.

"OK? And your point is?" Ashley asked.

"What do you think about it?" Ted asked.

"About the kiss you two had?" Ashley Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Ted said looking at Ashley.

"I didn't know you liked her. But I think Carly knew that you did and that's why she called you a liar when we asked if you like anyone." Ashley said. "I am also slightly jealous that you two kissed."

"Why are you jealous?"

"Because you haven't been flirting and whatever all night and kissed. I flirt, talk, dance, and whatever else with Cody and we almost kissed." Ashley sighed.

"You also have to remember that you two got interrupted by my ever so lovely sister." Ted said. Putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. You two will eventually kiss,"

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"Cause I can tell he likes you. Just between you and me, he is just as disappointed as you are about not kissing each other." Ted said.

"Really?" Ashley asked looking at Ted.

"Yeah. Just don't tell him I told you that. He might kill me." Ted said and smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Teddy-bear." Ashley said and hugged him. Teddy-bear was a nickname she called him when she was little and it's stuck ever since.

"Hey, you are like another little sister to me. I always want to see you happy." Ted said.

"You're like an older brother I can talk to about basically anything. Cause I really can't talk to Randy or Nathan about certain things." Ashley said.

"How about we get you back outside before they start to worry where you disappeared to." Ted said standing up. Ashley stood up and walked out of the room with Ted right behind her. They walked outside and Ashley sat back down by Nattie, Gail, Dani and Matt.

"What took you so long?" Nattie asked.

"Just talking to Ted about what happened between him and Emma." Ashley said.

"I know there's more that that, Ash." Nattie said. "I think you're forgetting that I'm your best friend and I can tell when you're not telling the whole truth."

"Damn it." Ashley said.

"What else did you talk about?" Nattie asked.

"Cody and I." Ashley said and explained about mostly everything that had been said.

"You must really like him if you're thinking that." Gail said.

"I think I do like him a lot." Ashley said smiling. She looked at Cody.

* * *

Cody saw her looking at him and quickly smiled back. He returned his attention back on the game. Carly snuck around the guys and TJ threw the ball to her. She caught it and ran it to the place they had marked as the touchdown area. Carly threw it down as Emma ran up to her and they both danced. She turned around smiling and looked around at Ted, Randy, Mike, John, and Cody.

"What now, bitches?" Carly said. She high-fived Emma.

"You're just having a horrible day, aren't you Orton?" Cena said. "First you get tackled by your little sister and now you just got beaten by a team that your girlfriend is on."

"Oh snap!" Carly said and smiled.

"You think that's funny?" Randy smirked at Carly.

"Yes I do." Carly said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well..." Randy said and lifted her up over his shoulder. He started walking towards the pool. He turned around so his back was facing the pool.

"Do you even DARE, Orton!" Carly said pounding her fists into Randy's back. He chuckled an started to lift Carly over his shoulder so she'd come a little closer to the water. "RANDAL KEITH ORTON! PUT ME DOWN NOW! ON THE GROUND, NOT IN THE WATER!"

"What's in it for me?" Randy asked.

"A slightly happy girlfriend, who won't make you sleep on the couch!" Carly said slightly irritated.

"Randy, just put her down!" Ashley yelled.

"Fine." Randy sighed and put Carly down on the ground. Carly punched Randy in the chest and walked away.

* * *

**3AM**

Everyone left around 11PM because of the fact that they had a live Raw tomorrow and needed sleep. Ashley sighed and sat up in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Ashley slowly got out of bed and put on her hoodie. She quietly closed her door and walked downstairs. She went outside to the back and sat down at the edge of the pool. She stuck her feet into the water and started to slowly sway them back and forth.

Cody was still wide awake in bed, just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Ashley and he really wanted to ask her out on a date. He got the idea after he overheard Randy telling Carly that they should have a date night soon because they haven't had one in awhile, to which Carly agreed. He heard the click of a door closing. He knew it was Ashley since the room he was staying in was right next to her's. He sat up and got out of bed. He grabbed his Adidas zip-up warm-up jacket and put it on. Cody zipped it up halfway and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs and looked around trying to find Ashley. He walked towards the back door and looked outside to see the silhouette of Ashley sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Cody quietly walked outside.

"Can't sleep?" Cody asked and noticed that Ashley slightly jumped. She turned around to look at him.

"No. I take it you can't either." Ashley said and watched him walk up to her. He sat down next to her and stuck his feet in the water.

"Things on your mind keeping you up?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea what's keeping me awake." Ashley said. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Was I the only one who saw Ted kiss Emma?" Cody asked.

"No, I saw it. I don't know if anybody else did." Ashley said. "It was quite a shock to see because I didn't know he even liked her like that."

"Neither did I and he tells me everything. Well, mostly everything." Cody said. "Will you be staying backstage during Raw or are you going to be sitting in the crowd?"

"I'll be backstage the whole time." Ashley said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Cody said. Cody stood up and helped Ashley to her feet. There was like a foot between them. Cody decreased the distance between and stood closer to Ashley. They both leaned down to each other. Out of nowhere it started to down pour.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said. She backed up and started to quickly walk towards the house.

"It's now or never." Cody thought. He grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

* * *

_**Oooh... Emma and Ted kissed! :)**_

_**And so did Ashley and Cody!**_

_**Stay tuned for the backstage antics at Raw. :D**_

_**OH! And you get to meet a new character! :)  
**_

_**Please review! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! It means a lot to me.**_

_**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Danielle.

* * *

**_

Cody was about to pull away but Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, not caring that she was already soaking wet from the rain.

* * *

Ted groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. It was his alarm. Looking at the screen he realized he set it for the wrong time. He decided to go get a bottle of water from the kitchen. Ted got out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He took a drink and looked outside. Ted noticed it was raining and then saw Cody and Ashley outside. He smiled when he realized they were kissing.

"Ashley will sure be a very happy girl later." Ted quietly said to himself. He decided to get them out of the rain so they have time to change and at least get some sleep. He opened up the door.

"Hey soaking wet lovebirds! Get inside!" Ted said and chuckled. They both looked at him and the way Ashley looked away from Ted, he knew she was blushing. He walked away from the door and into the laundry room. He grabbed a few towels for them. Ted walked back into the kitchen just as Ashley and Cody walked into the house. He threw the towels at them. Ashley took off her hoodie and put it on the floor. Cody did the same with his jacket. He walked towards the stairs while drying his hair. He walked upstairs. Ted smiled at Ashley. "You finally got your kiss."

"I know." Ashley smiled. She grabbed her hoodie and Cody's jacket and walked into the laundry room to put both in the drier along with the towel Ted gave her. She noticed Randy had a pair of shorts and a T-shirt folded on the drier. She grabbed them and went into the bathroom to change. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and threw her wet clothes in the drier. After putting in a drier sheet, she started it up. Ted was still standing in the kitchen. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know. I wanted to." Ted said.

"I think you only wanted to wait cause you want to get the details out of me." Ashley said opening up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Damn, you know me too well." Ted said.

"I'll tell you later because I want to TRY and sleep for at least a few hours." Ashley said.

"You promise?" Ted said.

"I promise." Ashley smiled. She walked upstairs with Ted right behind her.

"Good night Ash." Ted said.

"Night Teddy-bear." Ashley said and walked into her room.

* * *

**AT THE ARENA**

**11AM**

Carly was sitting in catering with Ashley.

"Why are you so happy?" Carly asked looking at Ashley, who was sitting across from her.

"Who said I was happy?" Ashley asked looking back at Carly.

"Ash, how long have I known you?" Carly asked.

"Pretty much your whole life." Ashley said quietly.

"Exactly. So... why are you so happy?" Carly asked and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Cody and I kissed last night in the rain at like 3AM." Ashley said quickly.

"OK, in English please." Carly said.

"Alright." Ashley said and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted.

"You two are here early." John said as he walked up to them.

"Randal, Theodore, and Cody wanted to be here a little early to work on some ring stuff." Carly said.

"Randy wouldn't let me sleep in." Ashley sulked.

"Why did you need to sleep in?" John asked as he sat down next to Ashley.

"I was up till like 4." Ashley said.

"Why?" Carly asked. "You went to bed at the same time as me."

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep." Ashley said.

"Something else happened aside from you not being able to sleep." John said. "Tell me."

"Why are you so interested?" Ashley asked.

"He can answer that after you tell me what you were going to tell me before John interrupted." Carly said.

"This will answer your question too, John." Ashley said. "Cody and I kissed last night." Carly's jaw dropped.

"No way." Carly said. "You better not be shitting with me."

"No I'm not. I couldn't sleep, went downstairs, and sat outside with my feet in the pool." Ashley said. "Next thing I knew, he was outside. He sat down next to me. We talked. He stood up and helped me up. We were close enough to each other. We leaned closer to kiss but out of frickin' nowhere it started to down pour." Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "I backed up and started to walk towards the house. Cody grabbed my arm and kissed me. He was about to pull away but I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We were drenched and the only way we stopped was Ted interrupting us."

"Wait, Ted knew before I did?" Carly said. Ashley nodded. "What the hell? Not fair." Carly sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Have you two talked to each other since that incident?" John asked stealing a french fry off of Carly's plate.

"No." Ashley said and turned her head when she heard laughter in the hall. She saw Randy and Ted walk in.

"What's with the pouty face?" Randy asked when Ted and him were close enough. Randy kissed the top of Carly's head and sat down next to her. Ted sat down on the other side of Ashley.

"Ted knew about something that happened between Ash and Coddles before I did." Carly said.

"Wait, what happened?" Randy asked looking back and forth between Ashley and Ted.

"Nothing bad." Ashley said. "So, don't go into the 'protective older brother' mode on me."

"I won't." Randy said raising his hand up in defense.

"Cody and I kissed. No, I'm not re-telling the story of what happened." Ashley said. "You can get your girlfriend to tell you."

* * *

Emma walked into the arena with Mike and Kevin Kiley (ring name Alex Riley).

"You walking out with us tonight, Em?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Emma said. They walked into the dressing room that was just for Mike, Kevin, and Emma. Emma put down her bags, grabbed her cell phone, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Going to find Ashley and Carly." Emma said. There was a knock on the door. Emma opened the door and saw her friend Frannie. She was one of the new Divas that got brought up to the main roster from one of the developmental territories along with Ashley. Ashley came from FCW, Frannie was from OVW. She was debuting today. "Frannie!"

"Emma! Thank god your here." Frannie said. "I'm kinda lost."

"Alright. Well, I'll show you around. After we find Carly and Ashley of course." Emma said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kevin asked.

"Who?" Mike asked digging through his bag to try and find his ring gear.

"The girl that Em was talking to." Kevin said.

"Oh. That was Frannie. She's one of the new Divas on the roster, who happens to be debuting tonight." Mike said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Kevin said.

"Yeah, right." Mike said. "Just wondering, my ass."

"I am just wondering. She's new here so I obviously don't know her." Kevin said in defense.

"Dude, I can see right through you." Mike said. "I can tell you're lying."

* * *

Emma and Frannie were walking towards hair and makeup since they both decided to go get that stuff done before they find Carly and Ashley.

"Emma! Emma!" Emma heard a voice yell from behind her. Emma turned around and saw Cody run up to her.

"Hey. What's up?" Emma asked.

"Have you seen Ashley? I need to talk to her about what happened between us last night." Cody said.

"What happened last night?" Emma asked intrigued.

"She didn't tell you?" Cody asked a little shocked that Ashley hadn't told her.

"No. I have yet to see her today." Emma said. "What happened?"

"You'll have to ask Ashley." Cody said. "I don't know if she wants anyone to know."

"Alright. If I see her I will tell her you're looking for her and ask what happened." Emma said.

"OK. Thank you." Cody said. He noticed Frannie. "Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Frannie Jenkins. She's one of the new Divas on the roster. She's also one of the female wrestlers that got moved up from a developmental territory with Ashley." Emma said. "Frannie, this is Cody Runnels, mostly known to everyone as Cody Rhodes."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Welcome to the main roster." Cody said and smiled as he shook her hand.

"Thanks." Frannie said and smiled.

"I'm going to go and try to find Ash." Cody said. John was walking towards them and overheard Cody.

"She's in catering with Carly, Randy, and Ted." John said putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"OK, thanks Cena." Cody said and walked in the direction towards catering.

"Hey Em. Who's this?" John asked nodding his head towards Frannie.

"She's one of Raw's newest Divas. She came up with Ashley. Except Ash is debuting in a month." Emma said.

"Ah... Well, welcome to Raw. Hope you have fun here! Good luck on your first match tonight." John said shaking Frannie's hand. "I have to go find Vince because he wants to see me about something." John walked away.

"Alright, let's get into hair and makeup." Emma said.

* * *

_**Ooh... A new character! Hope you like Frannie! :)**_

_**Stay tuned for more backstage antics!**_

_**Please, please, PLEASE review! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

**For wrestling stuff, like matches or promos, the text will be italicized _like this _and before each "segment" you will see this _/__

* * *

_**

Cody walked into catering to see Ashley sitting with Carly, Randy, and Ted. He walked up to them. Randy saw him walk up.

"Hey Code." Randy said.

"Hey." Cody said and sat down next to Ashley.

"Um... Randy can you come with me?" Carly asked looking at Randy and stood up. She knew that Cody wanted to talk to Ashley so she was going to give them some space.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Now." Carly said sternly.

"Alright." Randy said as he stood up and followed Carly out of catering.

"I just remembered that I need to go find my ring gear." Ted said and stood up. He walked out of catering.

"And then there was two." Cody said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Are you OK?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley said. "Why?"

"You don't seem like it." Cody said. "Is what happened last night bothering you?"

"No, Cody. It's definitely not that. I'm just tired. Randy woke me up at like 7. It was by pure accident though but I couldn't fall back asleep until around the time you guys wanted to leave." Ashley said.

"Oh, well I'm glad that the kiss didn't disappoint you." Cody smiled. Ashley chuckled.

"Do you really think that if it was disappointing I would have deepened it?" Ashley asked looking Cody in the eyes. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Maybe, just to pity me." Cody joked.

"Jerk." Ashley smiled as she lightly hit his arm.

"I'll make sure Randy let's you sleep tonight even if it takes me sitting in your room." Cody said. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks." Ashley said.

"You're going to have to tell Emma about what happened." Cody said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I was trying to find you and I kinda brought it up thinking she knew already." Cody said.

"Oh... Alright. I'll prepare myself for that then." Ashley smiled. She saw Gail walk in. "Hey."

"Hey, um... Vince wants to talk to you and Cody." Gail said.

"Why both of us?" Cody asked.

"No idea." Gail said.

"Alright." Ashley said. "Come on Cody. Let's go see Vince." They stood up and started walking towards Vince's office.

**

* * *

**

Carly walked into hair and make-up. She saw Emma in there already. Emma saw her.

"Well, don't you look snazzy?" Emma said.

"I have to since I'm not wrestling tonight. All I am doing is walking to the ring with Randal." Carly said.

"Do you know what happened between Cody and Ashley last night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. They kissed." Carly said.

"No way!" Emma said excitedly. "At the party?"

"No. At like 3 this morning." Carly said. "Out in the rain."

"Aww..." Emma and Frannie said. "Oh! Carly meet Frannie! She's from OVW. She was the other female wrestler that got pulled up from developmental along with Ash."

"Nice to meet you! Glad to have another Diva around." Carly smiled shaking her hand.

"Frannie, this is Carly DiBiase. Ted's little sister." Emma said.

"Oh, Ted was the guy you kissed last night..." Frannie said.

"Shut up, Frannie!" Emma interrupted.

"What?" Carly asked. "You and my brother kissed last night?" Emma nodded slowly. "Where and when?"

"Remember when he tackled me and we both fell into the pool?" Emma said.

"Yeah..." Carly said.

"Well... we kissed in the pool." Emma said.

"And I missed that? What the hell?" Carly said. "I missed everything last night."

"You're done Frannie. Come and sit down Carly." Julie (make-up and hair person) said. Frannie stood u and Carly sat down.

"Do whatever you think will look good with the dress, hair wise. Not a lot of make up, please." Carly smiled looking at Julie.

"Alright." Julie smiled.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Well, hello Ms. Guest Host." Nattie said as she walked into the room they dubbed as her "office".

"Hey." Ashley smiled.

"Ready to introduce yourself to the WWE Universe?" Nattie asked smiling.

"Of course. The sooner this is done, the closer I am to debuting." Ashley said. The cameraman walked in with a stagehand.

"Ready to shoot your promo, Ms. Orton?" The stagehand asked.

"Yep." Ashley smiled. The stagehand pointed to her indicating they started recording.

**_/_**

_Ashley was standing in her makeshift office talking with Natalya. _

"_That match you had against Lay-Cool a few weeks ago was absolutely phenomenal!" Ashley said._

"_Thank you. It feels so great every time we beat them." Natalya smiled. They didn't hear the door open until they saw Cody Rhodes walk in between them and moved his hand as to shoo away Natalya._

"_Natalya stay here." Ashley said. Natalya sat down on the couch. "May I help you Mr. Rhodes?"_

"_How are you related to Orton?" Cody said looking her up and down. _Ashley was wearing a white t-shirt dress with calf length black leggings underneath. She had a jean vest over the dress and was wearing black heeled booties. Her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"_Excuse me?" Ashley said putting her hands on her hips._

"_I mean look at you. You've got style, beauty, and everything else of a dashing young lady." Cody said. "You have everything more than Randy." Cody moved closer to Ashley. "You're perfect, you're flawless."_

"_Whoa there, buddy." Ashley said pushing Cody away. "For one, that is one word you don't use on me, especially when there are two floozies walking around here yelling that said word and I refuse to be put in the same category as them. And two, what the hell do you want, Rhodes?"_

"_An honest attitude. I like that." Cody said and smiled._

"_Seriously Rhodes, you're getting on my last nerves. If there isn't a real reason why you're here, leave." Ashley said pointing towards the door._

"_Don't you have a match to get ready for anyway?" Natalya asked as she walked up and stood next to Ashley. Cody looked at them and turned and walked out of the room. "What the hell was that about?"_

"_No idea." Ashley said._

_**/**  
_

The cameraman signaled that they finished filming the promo.

"Thank you girls." He said.

"You're welcome." Both Nattie and Ashley said at the same time. The cameraman walked out of the room. Cody snuck in without being seen by Nattie or Ashley. He went up behind Ashley. Nattie saw him and Cody put a finger to his lips so she wouldn't say anything. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said. "Who the hell is lifting me up?" He put her down. She turned around and her face changed from being mad at whoever lifted her to a smile when she saw Cody. "CODY!" Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck but she had to slightly jump to reach because he was over half a foot taller than her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Cody said and let Ashley go. Ashley slapped his arm. "Ow... what was that for?"

"Why didn't you call me? Or text me? Or whatever?" Ashley asked. It's been a month since she saw Cody last.

"Um... I've been busy." Cody smiled, hoping she would believe him.

"I don't believe you but whatever." Ashley said. "I'm just happy to see you again." Ashley smiled again.

"Will you be going out with us tonight?" Nattie asked.

"If you want me to." Cody said looking at Nattie then at Ashley.

"Of course we want you to go." Nattie said. "You just made Ashley happy, you need to come out with us." Ashley blushed.

"Well, then I will come out with you tonight." Cody said and smiled when he noticed Ashley blushing and the fact that she was trying to hide it.

"Awesome, I'll see you guys after the show." Nattie said. "Gotta go win my tag match with Frannie."

"Good luck, Nattie! Tell Frannie the same thing!" Ashley yelled as Nattie walked out the door.

"So, you're the guest host tonight." Cody said.

"I guess so." Ashley said.

"Is this how they are introducing you to the WWE Universe before your debut match?" Cody asked sitting down on one of the couches.

"Yep. And how they're introducing our storyline." Ashley said walking over to her bag. She took off her heels and put them next to her bag. She grabbed the pair of white Converse One Star sport court shoes and put them on after she put on her white anklet socks. She sat down next to Cody. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Very. Especially when I get to have a storyline with you." Cody said. Ashley smiled at him.

"You are too cute." Ashley smiled.

"You're cuter than I am, Ms. Orton." Cody said.

"Why thank you, Mr. Runnels." Ashley said tapping Cody on his chest.

**

* * *

**

Randy sighed while he walked into Carly's dressing room and sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. She was lacing up her boots because she had a match against Alicia Fox. As soon as she finished lacing up her boots, she walked up to the couch where Randy was sitting. She carefully sat on Randy's lap.

"My knee and back hurts." Randy said pointing to the knee he injured a little over a month ago.

"Oh... poor baby." Carly said kissing Randy's temple. "But you had an amazing match against Riley."

"I know that was great! Did you hear the crowd's reaction?" Randy said. "They went nuts!" Carly smiled.

"Are you able to walk out with me for my match?" Carly asked.

"Yes. You've always been out there supporting me, so I will be out there supporting you." Randy said kissing Carly. Carly smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Carly said as she got off Randy's lap. A stagehand walked in.

"Ms. DiBiase, it's time for you to go to your match." The stagehand said. "We're also going to shoot a promo of you walking to your match with Randy and Ashley."

"Alright. Thank you." Carly said.

"You're welcome." The stagehand said and walked out.

"You ready?" Carly asked looking at Randy, who slowly stood up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Randy said. Carly smiled and walked out of the room with Randy in tow. He grabbed her hand as soon as they were in the hall.

* * *

_**Ooh... Did you enjoy the promo Ashley and Nattie did with Cody?**_

_**What will happen during Carly's match? What will happen after? Well, you gotta wait until the next chapter!**_

_**Please review! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm starting this chapter with Carly's match! :D**

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.

* * *

**

_**/**_

"_I guess they know I'm baaaaaaaaad, baaaaaaaaaad." Carly's entrance music, "Bad" by The Pussycat Dolls, started to play._

"_And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton and our guest host Ashley Orton, from West Palm Beach, FL, Carly DiBiase!" Carly walked out with Randy and Ashley right behind her. _

"_Here comes Carly DiBiase." Jerry "The King" Lawler said._

"_And it looks like she's being accompanied to the ring by her boyfriend Randy Orton and our guest host." Michael Cole said._

"_I'm surprised Randy came out here especially after his match with Alex Riley earlier." King said._

"_He might only be out here because of the fact that his girlfriend has a match." Cole stated. _Carly was also the on-screen girlfriend of Randy.

"_And it looks like our guest host is joining us on commentary." King said standing up to greet Ashley. Ashley hugged King and shook hands with Cole and sat down. She put on the headset. "Thank you for joining us on commentary Ashley."_

"_It's my pleasure." Ashley smiled. "I wanted to see my best friend wrestle and thought why not do some commentary too."_

_The bell sounded and the match was underway. Both Alicia and Carly locked up. Carly kicked Alicia in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. Carly ran and bounced off the ropes and hit a scissor kick on Alicia. Carly attempted a pin but Alicia kicked out after 2 counts. Carly hit the ring in frustration. She stood up and then picked up Alicia. _

_Alicia elbowed Carly in the stomach. Carly bent over. Alicia went over to the ropes and attempted an ax kick. Carly straightened and then bridged over when Alicia attempted an ax kick. Carly jumped off the second rope and elbowed Alicia in the face. She turned around and rammed Carly into the turnbuckle. _

_Alicia then walked to the turnbuckle across the ring. She ran towards Carly and was about to ram her in the stomach with her shoulder. Carly, just in time, moved her legs through the ropes. Alicia rammed right into the steel pole. Alicia backed up from the turnbuckle and when she wasn't looking, Carly climbed the turnbuckle. She jumped off and performed a diving hurricanrana (sp?) or as she called it 'Dream Changer' on Alicia. _

_She rolled up Alicia for a pin to only have Alicia kick out again. Carly backed off a bit and silently waited for Alicia to stand up. As soon as she did, Carly put a cobra clutch on her. She then performed Ted's move 'Dream Crusher' and rolled Alicia up for the pin._

"_Was that her brother Ted's move?" Cole asked._

"_That was the 'Dream Crusher', Cole." King said. "One, two, three. And Carly DiBiase has just won."_

"_I guess they know I'm baaaaaaaaad, baaaaaaaaaad."_

"_That was a great match, wasn't it?" Cole asked._

"_Definitely. She definitely has the talent and passion for what she does." Ashley said._

"_It was a pleasure to have you on commentary, Ashley." King said. Ashley thanked them and stood up. She got into the ring and congratulated Carly. As soon as she raised Carly's hand, she heard Lay-Cool's music._

"_You're not enough for me..." Michelle McCool and Layla walked out and towards the ring. They both had mics in their hands. The crowd was booing them. They climbed into the ring. Carly walked over to the ropes and grabbed a mic. Randy stayed ringside._

"_What do you want, Lay-Cool?" Carly asked._

"_Congratulations, Ms. DiBiase." Layla said looking at Carly._

"_We're actually here to talk to you, Ashley." Michelle said looking directly at Ashley. Carly handed Ashley the mic._

"_What do I owe this displeasure?" Ashley smirked._

"_We heard what you called us backstage." Michelle said._

"_Oh, really? And what was that again?" Ashley smiled._

"_Don't get smart with us, Ms. Orton." Layla said._

"_And what are you going to do to me, Lay-Cool? Insult me into submission?" Ashley said. Carly chuckled._

"_Don't tempt us to do something you'll regret later." Michelle said._

"_I dare you. Because if you mess with me, it will be the last time you EVER mess with an Orton." Ashley said getting in Michelle's face. "And if you think whatever Natalya did you was bad, that's nothing compared to what I can do." Michelle slapped her. Ashley smirked as she looked away and dropped the mic. Carly attacked Layla. Ashley was about to kick Michelle in the stomach but Michelle caught her foot. Ashley smiled and spun her free leg around to hit Michelle in the head, basically performing an enziguri kick. Michelle hit the ground and so did Layla. Carly kicked Layla out of the ring. Michelle slowly stood up and Ashley hit an RKO on her. Ashley grabbed the mic. "I told you, don't mess with an Orton." She dropped the mic on Michelle as Carly's music started again. Carly hugged Ashley. They got out of the ring. Randy hugged Ashley then raised both Carly's and Ashley's hands in the air. The crowd erupted in cheers._

"_Wow, it looks like wrestling does run in the family, King." Cole said._

"_Exactly. Ashley hit a perfect RKO on Michelle. Randy looks proud of his little sister." King said. _

_**/

* * *

**_

"Oh my god! That was exhilarating!" Ashley smiled as they reached backstage. They walked into Ashley's makeshift office.

"You did very well, Ash. And you hit a PERFECT RKO." Randy said and hugged her.

"Thank you. I learned from the best."Ashley smiled.

"OK, well I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a little bit." Carly said.

"I'm going to go with her. We'll meet you back here." Randy said.

"OK." Ashley said. Both Randy and Carly walked out. Ashley walked over to her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She saw that she had a new voicemail. She called her voicemail and listened to the message. It was from her mom, saying that both her and her dad watched it and were very impressed and proud of her. Ashley smiled and hung up. She put her cell phone back in her purse. She heard the door open and saw Ted walk in. "Hey!"

"I saw what you did out there and you did great." Ted said and hugged her. Ted was like one of her best guy friends since they've known each other since they've been little. She knew she could go to him for anything or to tell him anything and vice versa. He was really supportive of her wrestling career and helped her out whenever he could.

"Thank you." Ashley said hugging him back. "I cannot wait till I debut next week!"

"And you also get to start your storyline with Cody." Ted said.

"Very true." Ashley said. "Are you coming out with us tonight? Emma's going to be there."

"Yeah I am." Ted said.

"You get to spend more time with Emma then." Ashley smiled. She saw Emma and Frannie walk in. "Speak of the devil! Emma!" Ashley hugged her. "Frannie!"

"I had to come in and tell you that you were AWESOME out there." Emma said saying 'awesome' how her older brother did.

"What Emma said." Frannie said.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled.

"I cannot wait to go out and PARTAY tonight." Emma said plopping herself down on the couch. "Hey Teddy!"

"Hey. I'll see you later, Ash. Frannie. Em." Ted smiled, hugged Ashley, and walked out of the room. Frannie sat down on one of the chairs.

"Gah... his smile always kills me." Emma said. "And that scruff..." She pretended that she fainted.

"Then go for it tonight. Make your move." Ashley said sitting on the arm of the couch with her feet on the cushions.

"I'm going to be too nervous to do that." Emma said.

"That's why you have a few drinks before you do it." Frannie said.

"Ash, you also have to work on Mr. Runnels." Emma said pointing at Ashley.

"I plan to." Ashley smiled.

"Awesome." Emma said. "I have to stop hanging around Mike during shows. Unless I walk out with him to the ring. This awesome thing is killing me." Ashley chuckled.

"This is why I am GLAD that Randy doesn't have anything like Mike's AWESOME thing." Ashley smiled.

"Oh shut up." Emma said sticking her tongue out and hitting Ashley with a throw pillow. There was a knock on the door. Ashley saw John Cena stick his head in.

"JOHNNY BOY!" Ashley yelled and ran up to him. She leaped in his arms to hug him. He spun her around.

"Baby Orton." John said. That was the nickname he always called her ever since he met her back when both him and Randy were in OVW together. She was 13 when they met.

"Alright. Put me down before I get dizzy." Ashley said. He put her down.

"Papa John!" Frannie and Emma yelled. It was a joke between some of the girls because of the pizza restaurant. They hugged him too.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Came by to say hi. I saw what you did to Lay-Cool out there. Very impressive." John said. "Randy definitely trained you well."

"Randy's not the only one who trained me." Ashley said.

"I know that. I was talking about your RKO, stupid." John said.

"That's not very nice." Ashley said. "Are you coming out with us tonight?"

"Definitely. You know I wouldn't miss a chance to party with you guys." John said. Since John had left the door open, he saw Cody, who was coming back from his match, walk past. "Whoaaaa oh. There goes Cody Rhodes." John sang the same way he did in his DVD. Ashley, Frannie, and Emma started laughing. Cody stuck his head in the doorway.

"OK, who sang that?" Cody asked. Ashley, Frannie, and Emma pointed at John. They all were laughing so hard they couldn't get any words out. John smiled and waved at Cody. Cody laughed and walked away. Carly and Randy walked in and saw the scene. Randy looked at the girls who were trying to regain their breath then at John.

"What did you do?" Randy asked looking at John.

"All I did was sang one part of my version of Runnels' theme song when he walked past." John said.

"Oh god. Not the 'Whoaaaa oh. There goes Cody Rhodes.' part?" Carly asked looking at Emma, Frannie, and Ashley, who nodded. Carly chuckled.

"I'm related to an idiot." Randy said looking at Ashley. Ashley looked at him.

"Takes one to know one." Ashley said. Carly started chuckling.

"I'm so glad my girlfriend is defending me right now." Randy said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, you deserved that from her." Carly smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Did you enjoy Carly's match?**

**Ashley doing an RKO? Hell to the yeah!**

**I had to put John singing Cody's theme in this. It's just to hilarious not to put it in!**

**Next chapter is filled with what happened after Raw when they go out! :D**

**Sorry for such a long chapter! But wanted to put some action into this.  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.**

**

* * *

AFTER RAW**

Randy, Carly, Ashley, Emma, Ted, Nattie, TJ, Mike, Cody, John, Cena, Matt, Kevin, Frannie, and Gail went out to a local nightclub.

"So John, where's Dani?" Carly said taking a sip from her drink.

"She had to work today so she couldn't travel with us here. But she'll be traveling with us in the next few weeks." John said.

"That stinks." Carly said. "But I'm glad that she'll be able to travel with us in the near future!"

Mike noticed Kevin staring at the dance floor. He followed his gaze to notice that he was looking at Frannie, who was dancing with Emma, Nattie, Gail, and Ashley.

"Just go talk to her! Dance with her. DO SOMETHING!" Mike said pushing Kevin off of his seat.

"Hell no. What if she doesn't like me?" Kevin said sitting back down on his seat.

"There is no harm in trying." Carly said.

"Says the girl who has a boyfriend that she's known practically her whole life." Kevin said. Carly kicked him in the shins. "Ow..."

"Be nice. O'Riley." Carly said. O'Riley was the nickname that Carly gave him. It was an inside joke between her, Ashley, Emma, and Frannie. None of the guys knew about the joke.

"Why do you always call me that?" Kevin asked looking at Carly.

"Call you what?" Ashley asked when she walked up to the table. She looked at Cody. "Can you pass me my water, Codes?" Cody nodded and handed her the water.

"O'Riley." Carly said and smiled. Ashley started laughing as soon as she heard what Carly had said.

"Why are you laughing at that?" Kevin asked.

"You had to be there. Nobody except a few of the girls know why she calls you that." Ashley said after she had slightly ceased her laughing. She took a drink of her water put it on the table. "Carlito, you're coming out to the dance floor with me."

"Alright." Carly said and put her drink on the table. She followed Ashley out to the dance floor where all the rest of the girls were already dancing. Ted looked at Cody.

"So when are you planning on asking the little lady known as Ashley Orton out?" Ted asked. Randy looked when he heard Ted say 'Orton'.

"What about Orton?" Randy asked.

"I just asked him when he's planning on asking your little sister out." Ted said. "It's been over a month since they kissed and he's done diddly-squat about it."

"Wait, you kissed Ash?" Mike asked looking at Cody.

"Yeah. The night of Randy's barbeque after everyone left." Cody said.

"And you have yet to make a move from there?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"Dude, get the ball moving on that!" Mike said.

* * *

"What do you think the boys are talking about?" Gail asked looking at the booth the boys were sitting in.

"It looks like they're gaining up on Cody." Carly said.

"Poor Coddles." Ashley said.

"It's probably about Ash." Nattie said.

"Why do you say that?" Ashley asked looking at Nattie.

"Dude he hasn't made a move on you since that kiss." Nattie said.

"So?" Ashley said.

"Boys are very impatient on that kind of stuff." Frannie said.

"True." Emma said.

"And now they're making Cody come talk to you." Nattie said after seeing Ted push Cody towards the girls. Cody walked up to them.

"How may we help you Cody?" Frannie asked.

"I need to talk to Ashley." Cody said. "Alone." He looked at Ashley.

"Um... OK." Ashley said. Cody extended his hand towards her. She grabbed it and walked away with Cody.

"Dude, you're a frickin' expert." Carly said. "How do you do that?"

"Hello! Married woman." Nattie said pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Duh..." Carly said. Emma walked up to her and smacked her on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "What was that for?" Carly was rubbing her forehead.

"Shoulda had a V8." Emma smiled.

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Very funny." Carly said sticking her tongue out at Emma and then punching her in the arm.

* * *

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ashley asked. Cody rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. You know, just you and me. No one else." Cody said.

"Like a date?" Ashley asked trying not to smile.

"Yeah, a date." Cody smiled.

"When?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was thinking since you'll be on Smackdown next week, how about after Smackdown?" Cody said.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Ashley said and smiled. Cody smiled back. "Well, I going to go back to the girls. I will talk to you later." Ashley kissed Cody's cheek and walked away.

The girls saw Ashley walk back towards them.

"So... What did he want?" Emma asked.

"Well, isn't someone nosy?" Frannie said. Emma looked back at her and stuck her tongue out.

"He asked me on a date." Ashley smiled.

"Ahh!" Emma said and hugged Ashley.

"Took him long enough." Carly said looking at Nattie, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cody walked back to the table.

"So... did you ask her?" TJ asked.

"Yes I did and she said yes." Cody said sitting back down. "Now Ted, I'm giving you a few weeks but you have to make a move on Em."

"How'd this get turned to me?" Ted asked.

"Uh, hello? You kissed Emma a month ago. Make your move." Cody said.

"I agree with Cody." Mike said.

"I never thought I'd hear Mike say that." Kevin said. Mike looked at him. "I meant you basically telling a guy to ask your little sister out."

"Oh... get it now." Mike said.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say that either." Randy said.

"I had no choice in the matter." Ted said looking at Randy.

"Deal with it. Your sister is happy and you know she loves me." Randy said. "And you were OK with me dating her because you knew I was a good guy and the fact that we knew each other for awhile."

"Shush." Ted said taking a sip from his beer. Carly came back to the table and sat down. She yawned and lied her head down on Randy's shoulder.

"Tired?" Randy asked looking down at Carly.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but what about Ash. She came here with us." Carly said.

"We can see if one of the guys will take her back. You know Cody will if we ask." Randy said.

"Alright." Carly said. " Hey Cody..."

"Yeah?" Cody said looking at Carly.

"Can you make sure Ash gets back to her room alright?" Carly asked.

"Sure. No problem." Cody said.

"OK. Thank you." Carly said and smiled. Her and Randy stood up and said their goodbyes. They walked out of the hotel's bar and up to the elevator.

* * *

"Where'd Carly and Randy go?" Ashley asked as her, Emma, and Frannie walked up.

"Carly got tired and they went up to their room." Ted said.

"OK. Well, I'm going to go back to my room because I'm tired too." Ashley said.

"OK. I'm going to go to mine. I'll make sure you get to your room safe and sound." Cody said and smiled.

"Alright." Ashley smiled. "Goodnight everyone. Her and Cody walked out of the bar. Mike's cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and stood up, walking into the lobby.

"OK, that was the fourth time today he got a call from this 'Sam' person." Kevin said.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea who the person is." Kevin said.

"There is a way to find out." Emma smirked. She downed what little she had left of her drink. Emma stood up and walked out of the lobby with Kevin following right behind her. She walked up behind Mike and grabbed his cell phone.

"What the hell?"

"Hi, this is Emma, Mike's little sister. Who is this?" Emma asked purposely walking around to avoid Mike getting it back.

"Um... this is Samantha, Mike's girlfriend." Sam said.

"Oh... Well, hello. I'll give the phone back to my ever so lovely brother." Emma passed and passed the phone back to Mike. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Hold on, Sam." Mike said into the phone. "What the hell was that about, Emma?"

"Oh, lighten up a little, Michael. I wanted to know who you're talking to since this is the fourth time the person called."

"Uh... you could have asked." Mike said.

"Uh... you wouldn't have told me." Emma said. Mike shook his head at his little sister and walked towards the elevator.

"I think we scared him off." Kevin said.

"Oh well... He can deal." Emma said and walked back into the hotel's bar. She noticed TJ, Nattie, Gail, and Matt were gone. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Back to their rooms." Frannie said.

"Alright." Emma said.

"I think it's time for all of us to get to bed, since everyone already left." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Frannie said. They all stood up and walked out of the bar. They got into the elevator. The elevator stopped at the third floor. "This is me." Frannie walked out of the elevator.

"Me too. Goodnight guys." Kevin said and followed Frannie down the hall.

" Goodnight." Emma said. The elevator doors closed and it started to move upward towards the fifth floor. Both Emma and Ted's rooms were on that floor. They were both silent, not knowing what to say to each other. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Ted let Emma walk past first. Both Emma and Ted walked towards their rooms. Emma's room came up first. "Well, this is me. Um... Thanks for walking me to my room."

"You're welcome." Ted said. "See you in the morning?"

"Yep." Emma said. She leaned to kiss him on the cheek but Ted turned his head and their lips touched. Ted surely thought that Emma would pull away but she didn't. Emma deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Ted put his hands on her hips. A few minutes later, they both pulled apart. Ted put his forehead against Emma's and looked into her eyes.

"I think after that, I need to ask you on a proper date." Ted said and smiled. Emma chuckled.

"Alright. Just let me know the time and place." Emma smiled. She turned around and slid the keycard in the door. It unlocked and Emma opened it. She turned back around and kissed Ted. "Good night, Ted."

"Good night, Em." Ted said. Emma smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy this update? I hope you did!_**

**_Don't you love the "sibling love" Emma and Mike have? :)_**

**_Another kiss with Emma and Ted?_**

**_Now there's two dates going on soon. Ash and Cody & Ted and Emma._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Next few updates will include the Smackdown stuff! :D  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

* * *

Ted started to walk towards his room. He had a smile on his face. He slid the key-card into his door and walked in when it indicated it unlocked. He saw Cody sitting on the two beds that were in the room and was watching TV.

"Why do you look so happy?" Cody asked when he saw Ted walk in.

"I just asked Emma on a date." Ted said.

"What happened before that to make you ask her?" Cody asked knowing that something happened. He just didn't know what.

"Why do you think something happened?" Ted asked taking off his shoes and sitting on his bed.

"Because I know you too well, Ted." Cody said.

"Fine... Emma and I basically made out." Ted said.

"Really?" Cody asked looking at Ted. "Did you start it or Emma?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ted asked looking at Cody.

"Either way I'm going to find out. It'll either be from you or Ash, who will hear it from Emma." Cody said. "Your choice."

"I think both of us." Ted said. "She was going to kiss me on the cheek but I turned my head at the last minute. I thought she was going to pull away but she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I put my hands on her hips. We were kissing for like a few minutes before either of us pulled away. I then asked her out on a date."

"Aww... so romantic." Cody joked.

"Shut up." Ted said and threw a pillow at Cody.

"Hey, be nice. I gotta stay looking dashing for tomorrow." Cody said as he threw the pillow back at Ted.

"Are you sure you want to stay dashing for Smackdown tomorrow or just for Ash?" Ted smirked.

"Oh shut up." Cody said turning his attention back to the TV.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Emma, Frannie, Ashley, Carly, and Randy were down in the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast.

"What time did you get back to your room, Ash?" Carly asked.

"Probably five minutes after you leaving the bar." Ashley said.

"Did Cody walk back with you?" Randy asked.

"Yes, he did. Why?" Ashley asked.

"Just wondering." Randy said.

"Right..." Ashley said. She looked at Emma. "You never told me why you were so happy when you got into the room last night." Carly and Frannie looked at Emma.

"Where are the guys when I need them." Randy said.

"Probably still sleeping." Carly smiled. "Deal with listening to girl talk. The boys should be down soon." Carly turned back to look at Emma.

"Well, Ted asked me out on a date last night." Emma said.

"Oh my god! Really?" Frannie said.

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

"Yay!" Frannie smiled, Ashley, Carly, and Frannie stood up and hugged Emma.

"OK, what's with all the hugging?" Mike asked as him, Kevin, and Ted walked into the restaurant.

"None of your business." Carly said looking at Mike.

"Well, some one is a little bitchy this morning." Mike said.

"I haven't had my cereal yet. So, of course I'm a little bitchy." Carly said. The girls sat back down. Mike, Kevin, and Ted occupied the empty seats. The food everyone ordered arrived and everyone started eating. Carly noticed that Cody wasn't there."Wait a minute, we're missing one of the three stooges." Carly and Ashley sometimes referred to Randy, Cody, and Ted as the 'Three Stooges'. One night, they joked around about it and it kind of stuck with them. They even gave the names of the Three Stooges to Ted, Randy, and Cody. Ted was Larry, Randy was Moe, and Cody was Curly.

"Yeah, where's Curly?" Ashley asked.

"He had an early flight this morning because he had to get to wherever Smackdown is taping this week." Ted said.

"Oh yeah." Ashley said. "He mentioned that to me last night."

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

Ashley was at the arena Smackdown was taping at that week. She was already in her ring attire and in the locker room they gave her to share with Carly and Nattie since they were there this week too. Her, Nattie, and Carly were teaming up to take on Lay-Cool and Maryse. That night Creative wanted to start the feud between Maryse and Carly. Celeste Bonin (Kaitlyn) walked into the room and up to her with a stagehand and a cameraman right behind her.

"You ready to shoot the promo?" Celeste asked.

"Of course." Ashley said. Celeste sat down next to her and the stagehand indicated that they started shooting.

_**/**_

"_I saw what you did to Lay-Cool last week, and might I say, kudos to you." Kaitlyn said._

"_Yeah, well, they deserved it after everything they have put everyone through." Ashley said._

"_So are you excited for your debut?" Kaitlyn asked._

"_Are you kidding? I've been waiting since last week. I cannot wait to get back in that ring." Ashley smiled. "But I have no idea when that will be." They saw Natalya walk in with flowers in her hand._

"_Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Natalya said and passed the bouquet of flowers to Ashley._

"_Me? This is my first night here. How could I have an admirer already?" Ashley asked. Natalya stood behind the couch that Kaitlyn and Ashley were sitting on. Ashley looked carefully in the bouquet for a card._

"_Maybe it's just Randy wishing you good luck tonight." Kaitlyn said._

"_Randy, send me flowers? You've got to be kidding me." Ashley said and chuckled. "He'd send them to Carly before me." Ashley found the card that had her name written neatly on it. She opened up the envelope to look at the message that was inside. She quickly read the message and saw the name that was scribbled at the bottom. She groaned and put the bouquet on the table. "Does this guy ever give up?"_

"_Who's it from?" Kaitlyn asked._

"_'Dashing' Cody Rhodes." Ashley said slightly imitating Cody. "He hasn't stopped bugging me since last week."_

"_Seriously?" Natalya asked._

"_Yeah." Ashley said and slightly nodded. "He's been sending me stuff to my hotel room. He even had a limo to drive me here from the hotel."_

"_Looks like he doesn't give up till he gets what he wants." Kaitlyn said._

"_Looks like it." Ashley said._

_**/**_

The stagehand indicated they stopped recording and said a simple thank you and walked out of the room. Ashley smiled at the bouquet and smelled the flowers. They were tiger lilies, which were Ashley's favorites. Which meant that Cody actually got her the flowers.

"Why are you smiling?" Celeste asked.

"Cody actually sent me the flowers." Ashley said.

"Aww..." Nattie said. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Only people I am like super close with know what my favorite flower is." Ashley said.

"Tiger lilies." Nattie and Ashley said in unison.

"Hey look, another card." Celeste said noticing another little white envelope hidden in the bouquet. She grabbed it and gave it to Ashley. Ashley opened up the envelope to see a written message from Cody.

"_Good luck on your debut tonight. I know you'll do great. I'll be watching. :)_

_Heard that tiger lilies were your favorite. Hope you like them._

_Can't wait to see you tonight on our date, hope you didn't forget._

_Much love,_

_Cody xoxo"_

Ashley smiled.

"I was right. Cody actually did get me these." Ashley said and showed the message to Nattie and Celeste.

"Wait, you're going on a date with him tonight?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah. After we finish taping Smackdown." Ashley smiled.

"And she's very excited about it." Nattie said. Carly walked into the room.

"Who's excited about what?" Carly asked.

"Ashley is about her date with Runnels." Nattie said.

"Aww... isn't that adorable?" Carly said and smiled at Ashley. "Who got the flowers?"

"Ash." Celeste said.

"From who? And I know it's not Randy, he barely sends flowers to me and I'm his girlfriend." Carly said.

"Who do you think?" Ashley said looking at Carly.

"Coddles?" Carly asked.

"Yep." Ashley smiled.

"Well, isn't he just the gentleman?" Carly said. "Anyway, let's get our butts on the road here. We need to be by the stage entrance in like five minutes."

"Alright." Ashley said and stood up taking off the white zip-up jacket that hid her ring attire. She followed Nattie.

"Good luck!" Celeste said. "I'm going to stay in here and watch!"

"OK. See you after the match!" Ashley said. Her, Nattie, and Carly started to walk towards the entrance. Ashley was announced to the fans as a mystery opponent so no one knew, aside from the wrestlers themselves, who it was. So, all three of them were going to come out to their music. Aside from Ash, since this was her first match, she didn't have music yet, so creative and Mr. McMahon thought she should come out to Randy's.

_**/**_

"_You're not enough for me..." Lay-Cool's music started to play and the crowd instantly started to boo. Lay-Cool and Maryse walked out._

"_This is a 6 Diva tag-team match, set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Lay-Cool and Maryse." Tony Chimel announced. The crowd was still booing as they got into the ring._

"_I guess they know I'm baaaaaaaaad, baaaaaaaaaad." Carly's entrance music started to play._

"_Their opponents, introducing first, from West Palm Beach, Florida, Carly DiBiase!" Tony announced. Carly stayed at the top of the stage. Natalya's music started to play, much to the delight of the fans. "Introducing her tag team partner, from, Calgary, Alberta, Canada, WWE Diva's Champion, Natalya!"_

"_Now who is your mystery partner, Natalya?" Michelle asked. Natalya had brought out a mic with her._

"_You've encountered her before, Lay-Fool." Natalya said. Both her and Carly chuckled. "Without further adieu, here's our tag-team partner." Both Carly and Natalya smiled and moved their arms to gesture to the entrance._

"_I hear voices in my head, they coucil me, they understand. They talk to me." Randy's music started to play. Lay-Cool and Maryse were confused along with the fans until they saw Ashley walk out. The crowd went wild. Ashley smirked seeing Lay-Cool and Maryse's reactions._

"_Introducing their tag-team partner, from St. Louis, Missouri, Ashley Orton." Ashley, Natalya, and Carly start to walk towards the ring. Ashley grabbed the mic as they got into the ring._

"_Surprised to see me?" Ashley asked looking at them._

"_You're not supposed to be here!" Layla said._

"_Sorry to burst your bubble but I am. After what I did to you, Michelle, last week, Mr. McMahon was so impressed with what I did that he personally called me and offered me a contract. I, of course, accepted. So, now I am officially a WWE Diva." Ashley smiled looking at Michelle._

"_Well, whatever, we'll still beat you." Michelle said. Ashley chuckled. The ref pointed at Tony to ring the bell to start the match._

**_/

* * *

_**

**_The next chapter will start with the match._**

**_Isn't Cody the sweetest?_**

**_Please review! :)  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.

* * *

**

**/**

_**NEAR THE END OF THE MATCH**_

_Ashley clotheslined Maryse to the floor and Maryse was just lying there without moving. Ashley climbed the ropes and stood on the top rope. She took a deep breath and jumped off. She performed a corkscrew piledriver onto Maryse. The crowd went wild. She rolled Maryse up for a pin. The ref started to count. Layla ran in and kicked Ashley in the back to stop the count. The ref had Layla go back to the turnbuckle. Ashley hit the ring in frustration. It gave enough time for Maryse to recover. Both Ashley and Maryse stood up. Maryse slapped Ashley and then grabbed her hair. Maryse threw Ashley to the ground and walked away doing her signature hair flip and hand gesture. She didn't realize that Ashley crawled to her corner and tagged in Carly until she saw Carly get into the ring. Carly was fighting with Maryse. Carly ducked from a clothesline from Maryse and turned back around at the same time as Maryse. Carly kicked her in the stomach and performed a flipping piledriver _(if you've ever seen Petey William's Candian Destroyer, it's that. Look it up if you haven't. :) ). _The crowd went wild. Carly rolled her up for a pin. The ref tapped one, two, three._

"_The winner is the team of Carly DiBiase, Natalya, and Ashley Orton!" Tony announced. Ashley and Natalya got into the ring and hugged Carly. The ref raised their hands in victory._

"_Wow, that was one heck of a Divas match." Matt Striker said._

"_And a very impressive debut of Ashley Orton, a third generation superstar. Looks like she has some high-flying moves in her arsenal." Josh Matthews said. "She performed a perfectly amazing and very impressive corkscrew piledriver on Maryse."_

"_If her dad, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, is watching; he must be proud of his daughter after seeing that debut match of hers." Michael Cole said. "Did you also see the new finisher of Carly DiBiase?"_

"_A flipping piledriver. It's insane. Where'd did these girls train?" Striker asked._

"_Maybe they had some help by the likes of Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne. Two well-known high-flyers and risk-takers here in the WWE." Josh said. "Or they had help from a very well-known high-flying diva, Lita."_

"_And if Ashley and Carly both use those moves, they can guarantee a victory in any match." Cole said."With both of them being daughters of WWE Legends and third generation superstars, wrestling is definitely in their genes."_

"_The team of Ashley, Carly, and Natalya is perfect together. All three are third generation. All come from very well-known families. Both their fathers and grandfathers wrestled. No wonder Teddy Long put this team together." Striker said._

**_/

* * *

_**

"Holy shit, Ash. Where the hell did you learn the piledriver?" Nattie asked as they walked towards their dressing room.

"I worked on it at FCW. I had some help from a lot of well-known high-flyers around the area." Ashley said. "And a little help from Matt too."

"That was nuts." Nattie said. "But I am very impressed with that match." Nattie hugged Ashley. "And your new finisher, Carly, is just, wow."

"Thank you Petey for teaching me that." Carly said talking about Petey Williams. She had a few training sessions with him when they were in Canada for a few days a couple of months ago.

"You trained with Petey Williams?" Ashley asked as they walked into the dressing room.

"I ran into him at the gym I went to in Canada. I asked and he said he would help with my training." Carly said. "I am not one to pass up an opportunity like that."

"Have you thought about what to call it yet?" Nattie asked.

"No. Still in the thinking process for that." Carly said.

"Same here with that corkscrew piledriver." Ashley said. "Celeste must have left." She noticed she wasn't in the room anymore. There was a knock on the door. Nattie went to open it and saw Cody standing there.

"Come on in, Runnels." Nattie said.

"Thanks." Cody said. "Wow, that was a very impressive match you three had. Love the new finisher Carly."

"Thanks." Carly smiled.

"Randy not here?" Cody asked looking at Carly.

"He's at the hotel. He didn't feel like coming to the arena since he wasn't needed." Carly said. Cody nodded and looked at Ashley.

"Where the hell did you learn that corkscrew piledriver?" Cody asked.

"Was working on it at FCW." Ashley said. "Matt helped too."

"That was impressive." Cody smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled. "Is it alright if I meet you back at the hotel? I want to stop by the trainers just to make sure I didn't injure myself."

"Yeah, that's fine." Cody said. "I'll let you girls change. I'll see you back at the hotel, Ash." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Carly went into the bathroom and changed into her black yoga pants and Randy 's first Legend Killer shirt she "borrowed" from him. She put on her yellow hoodie and quickly put her hair into a messy bun. She slipped on her black and white Adidas sandals. Ashley changed into black lounge pants and a plain purple t-shirt. She put on her white Converse tennis shoes. She put all her belongings aside from her cell phone and her black Randy Orton "Viper" hoodie that Randy got her as a gift. She grabbed her bag and flowers and walked out of the dressing room with Carly after saying goodbye to Nattie. They walked towards the trainers'.

"Are you sure you'll be able to have your date with Cody?" Carly asked noticing the slight limp Ashley had.

"Yes, I'll be OK. Nothing a few Tylenol can't help relieve." Ashley said.

"Then why are you going to the trainers'?" Carly asked.

"To get my back checked, just in case." Ashley said.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Carly and Ashley walked towards Carly's rental car and put their stuff in the trunk of the car. They both got in and Carly started the car and pulled out of her parking space and drove off towards the hotel. Carly pulled into a parking space in the hotel parking lot. They both got out and grabbed their stuff and walked into the hotel. Ashley saw Cody sitting in the lobby. "You didn't have to wait for me here."

"It's fine." Cody smiled. Carly kept walking towards the elevator. She pressed the up button and got in when the doors opened. She pressed the 6 button and the doors closed.

"Here, let me take your bag." Cody said grabbing Ashley's bag. "After seeing that match you had earlier, I decided to have the date here, if that's OK with you."

"That's fine with me." Ashley smiled.

"OK, that's good. You need rest after that match." Cody said. Ashley followed him to the elevator. The got into the elevator after the doors opened.

"What do you have planned for us tonight?" Ashley asked.

"A few movies, some room service, and a nice comfy bed for you to relax on." Cody said.

"You are too good to me." Ashley said and lied her head on his shoulder.

"After hearing about one of your exes from Randy and Ted. You deserve everything I do for you and then some." Cody said.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled and slightly blushed. "I really wish we talked between the years that we didn't see each other."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Well, for one, we probably could have had this date a lot earlier." Ashley chuckled.

"Very true." Cody said.

"Because to be honest, after seeing you inducting your dad into the Hall of Fame with your brother, I've liked you and always thought you were very attractive." Ashley said. "My own mother even noticed it after seeing the smile I had on my face. Even though I kept telling her that I was only smiling because I was enjoying your and Dustin's speech."

"Well, that's good to hear. Because I felt the same way after seeing you in the crowd." Cody said.

"Really?" Ashley asked looking at Cody.

"Yeah and I also noticed that you were crying too." Cody said.

"I was tearing up but after I saw Teil and Kristin, well mainly Teil, crying, there was no way I could stop my tears from falling down my cheeks." Ashley said. "I blame your sisters for that."

"I'll tell them that next time I talk to them." Cody smirked.

"No you won't. That'll make it sound like I'm being a total bitch." Ashley said. "And you know I love your family."

"I know you do. I was only kidding." Cody said poking Ashley in the side. She slightly laughed as her body moved away from his. "Why didn't you talk to me after the ceremony?"

"I would have but I couldn't find you anywhere." Ashley said. "It's like you disappeared. I asked Randy to help me but he was no help what-so-fricking-ever." The elevator doors opened and Ashley walked out and then followed Cody to his room. Cody unlocked the door and walked in holding the door open for Ashley.

"Welcome to my room." Cody said. He put Ashley's bag on one of the chairs in the room and then grabbed the flowers. He put them on the table. "And here's the place you will be relaxing tonight, no arguments."

"How is this a date?" Ashley asked sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes.

"Because it's just you and me. We're going to be eating some food and then watching a movie. I consider that good first date material." Cody said.

"Alright." Ashley smiled.

"Is cheeseburgers and fries alright with you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." Ashley smiled. She moved up on the bed more and lied down. Cody saw her lying down.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Cody said and sat down next to Ashley.

"I won't." Ashley smiled. "My back hurts a little."

"Let me guess, that was the first time in a while you performed that corkscrew." Cody said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"They didn't have a massage person at the trainers'?" Cody asked.

"No. They left during our match. Which was a very stupid of them." Ashley said.

"Sit up and sit in front of me. I'll give you one." Cody said. Ashley did what Cody told her to do.

**

* * *

**

**Did you enjoy the end of the match?**

**Wasn't expecting it, were you? :)**

**Cody and Ash are just so cute together!**

**Next chapter will include Ted & Emma's date ALONG with a few surprises!  
**

**Updated for franniefrann (check out her stories!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own Ashley, Carly, Frannie, and Emma.**

**

* * *

**

**IN CARLY AND RANDY'S ROOM**

Carly walked into the room and noticed Randy wasn't there.

"Randy! Are you in here?" Carly asked as she put her bags down. She didn't see Randy walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm right here." Randy said. Carly jumped slightly and turned around to see Randy smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Carly said. "You missed out on one HELL of a match tonight."

"Who's match?" Randy asked and sat down on the bed. Carly sat down in front of him.

"Mine. Well, Nattie, mine, and Ashley's match." Carly said.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Your sister pulled off one HELL of a move that I didn't even know she knew and that's saying something right there." Carly said.

"What move?" Randy asked.

"She pulled off a corkscrew piledriver. A high-flying move!" Carly said. "It was insane."

"Damn..." Randy said. "Is she alright? Did she hurt herself?"

"Nope. Trainer said she's perfectly fine. All she needs to do is to rest tonight and tomorrow just to be safe." Carly said.

"I agree with him." Randy said. "Wait, isn't that going to ruin Ash's date with Cody?"

"Maybe..." Carly said. "I'll text to her to ask." Randy grabbed her phone from her hands. "Hey... why did you do that?"

"How about we leave them alone? You know you'll hear the details later." Randy said.

"Fine..." Carly said crossing her arms.

"Did you get to use your new finisher?" Randy asked sitting back against the headboard.

"Hell yeah. The fans went crazy!" Carly smiled.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Randy asked.

"Nope. You have to wait till Friday to find out along with the rest of the WWE Universe." Carly smirked.

"You're so evil." Randy said.

"One of the many reasons why you love me so much." Carly said and leaned forward. She kissed him.

"Unfortunately." Randy joked.

"Shush." Carly said and kissed him again.

* * *

"I'm wondering how Ash's date with Cody is going so far." Frannie said.

"Let's call her and find out." Emma said about to grab her cell phone. Frannie ran over and grabbed it before Emma could.

"No. We'll wait till tomorrow." Frannie said. "It would be very rude of us to call during the date."

"Fine..." Emma sighed. "So, what's up between you and Kevin?"

"Nothing is going on between us, if that's what you're implying." Frannie said changing the song on her iPod.

"Yeah right." Emma said.

"Nothing is going on." Frannie said.

"But you wish there was!" Emma said.

"I never said that!" Frannie exclaimed.

"You don't have to." Emma smirked. "You're forgetting that I can practically read you like an open book."

"And that's one thing I hate." Frannie sighed. Emma smiled. "But you're thinking the wrong superstar, Em. So, when is your first date with Teddy?"

"I don't know yet. He's planning it right now and won't let me know until everything is perfect." Emma said.

"Aww... he's being a perfectionist for you!" Frannie smiled.

"Shut up." Emma said hitting Frannie with a pillow.

"Oh no you didn't." Frannie said grabbing a pillow and hitting Emma back. They both stood on their beds and started hitting each other with pillows. Emma jumped onto Frannie's bed and kept hitting her with a pillow.

* * *

Mike opened up his sister's hotel room with the spare key she gave him and closed the door. He saw Frannie and Emma hitting each other with pillows. He shook his head at the sight. Mike noticed that a pillow came hurdling towards him. He ducked just in time and the pillow hit the door. He looked up at Frannie and Emma who had both their hands on their mouths to hide the shocked expression on their faces.

"I still wonder how we're related." Mike said looking at Emma.

"Says the guy that sings Kesha songs on full blast in the car with his best friend." Emma said crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow. Both her and Frannie were still standing on Frannie's bed. There was a knock on the door and Mike opened up the door to see Ted standing there. "Teddy, what are you doing here?" Emma jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to go now." Mike said and walked back to his hotel room.

"I was coming to get you."Ted said.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Our date." Ted smiled.

"Right now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. You can bring Frannie along with." Ted said.

"That's not a really a date, Teddy." Emma said.

"Yes it is." Ted said nodding his head.

"How?" Emma asked confused.

"It's a double date." Ted said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who am I going on a date with?" Frannie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see Frannie." Ted smirked looking at Frannie, who was still standing on the bed.

"You set me up on a blind date?" Frannie said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ted smirked.

" I so hate you right now." Frannie said crossing her arms and slightly pouting.

"Do I have yo go change?" Emma asked.

"Nope. What you're wearing is perfectly fine." Ted said. Frannie and Emma put on their shoes and walked out of the room with Ted after the grabbed their purse.

"What are we doing on this date?" Frannie asked.

"We're going bowling." Ted said.

"Ooh...prepare to be defeated by Emz and I." Frannie said. "We're both amazing bowlers."

"Yes we are. I say we have a girls versus guys game." Emma said.

"Sounds good to me." Ted said.

* * *

They arrived at the bowling alley.

"OK. Where's this mystery date of mine?" Frannie asked crossing her arms looking at Ted.

"You'll have to wait." Ted smirked.

* * *

**Ooh... Who do you think Frannie's mystery date is?**

**Gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry for the short chapter!  
**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own the characters Ashley, Carly, Frannie, and Emma.

* * *

**

"I hate you." Frannie said sticking her tongue out at Ted. Everybody got their shoes and found the bowling balls they wanted. Ted saw Frannie's blind date and walked over in his direction.

"Frannie." Ted said. "Meet your blind date." Frannie saw Johnny Curtis walk up.

"Johnny Curtis?" Frannie said.

"Hello, Frannie." Johnny said and smiled. He shook her hand then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." Frannie said quietly and blushed

"Our lanes are over here." Johnny said and pointed in the direction of their lanes. Ted and him started walking towards their lanes/. Emma looked at Frannie. Who still had a look of shock on her face, and smiled.

"I take it you're OK with who Teddy set you up with." Emma said.

"I'm MORE than ok with it." Frannie smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear." Emma said.

"I didn't know you liked Frannie." Ted said as him and Johnny were walking towards their lanes.

"Yeah I do." Johnny said. "I've been attracted to her since I first saw her how many weeks ago."

" By the looks of it, I think Frannie likes you back." Ted said looking back at Emma and Frannie.

"I hope she likes me back. Otherwise this date is going to be very awkward." Johnny said.

"Don't worry, I think she'll like your gazelle-like self." Ted said.

"No girl can resist that." Johnny smiled.

"Well, I hope Emma will resist it." Ted said.

"Don't worry, I'll never take your girl." Johnny said patting Ted on the shoulder.

"Em and Frannie! Are you coming over here or not?" Ted asked. The girls looked and then nodded their heads. They walked towards them.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

Frannie was up to bowl and Johnny crept up behind her. After she bowled was was walking backwards watching the ball roll down the lane, Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Frannie let out a small scream until she realized it was Johnny.

"Those two are cute together." Emma said resting her head on Ted's shoulder. Ted nodded.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ted asked looking down at Emma.

"Yes, I am." Emma said.

"That's good to hear." Ted said.

"Hey Johnny! Do you know who Ashley's opponent was tonight on SD?" Emma asked.

"She had a tag match with Natalya and Carly against LayCool and Maryse. That was one hell of a match too. Did you guys know that Ash is a high-flier? Johnny asked."I never saw her do that stuff in FCW."

"Ash is a high-flier?" Ted said.

"Yeah, she hit this amazing corkscrew pile-driver." Johnny said. "And then Carly's new finisher, is crazy too."

"Carly has a new finisher?" Ted, Frannie, and Emma said.

"Yeah." Johnny said. "Left everyone practically speechless."

"I'm going to need to talk to those two tomorrow." Emma said.

"Why not now?" Johnny asked.

"Because Johnny, Ashley has a date with the dashing one." Frannie said. "Carly... She's probably spending time with her beau."

"Ashley and Cody are an item?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. They're unofficial right now but that may change after tonight." Emma said.

"I hope they do become official. They're cute together." Frannie said. Emma stood up to bowl.

"Ash deserves a guy like Codes, after a lot of the crappy relationships she's had." Ted said.

"I've hear about a lot of those from Emma." Frannie said. "Poor girl, I feel so bad for her. But I'm glad she has Cody now."

"Randy won't admit it but so is he. I think he's sick of threatening to kick guys asses." Ted said.

"He's protective of her, isn't he? Johnny said.

"Very." Ted said."After one of her relation-shits, that's what we call them, there was a point that if you looked at her funny, you almost got your ass kicked by Randy." Emma sat down.

"Didn't Brett almost beat up one of the wrestlers in FCW for hitting on and grabbing Ashley?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I remember that." Johnny said. "I was one of the guys who had to hold Brett back. It was me and Jake after he stood in front of Ashley to protect her."

"What about me?" They all looked and saw Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) standing up by the rack of bowling balls with an unfamiliar femake.

"Where'd you come from?" Frannie asked.

"Well, I was here with my girlfriend, I saw you guys and decided to come say hi." Jake said. "Why'd you mention me?"

"I was telling them about what almost happened between Brett and Dylan." Johnny said,.

"Oh that. Yeah, man, you're brother was about the pound him for not leaving Ashley alone after she repeatedly asked him to." Jake said looking at Ted.

"Yeah, well, Ash is like another little sister to him, He's super protective of her and Carly. I don't know how many guys asses he threatened to kick for breaking Carly's heart in high school." Ted said.

"Anyway, introduce us to your girlfriend, Jake." Emma said.

"Oh, right! Khiry, this is Ted DiBiase, Emma Mizanin, Frannie Jenkins, and you've already met Johnny, . Everyone, this is Khiry." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you." Emma and Frannie said to Khiry.

"Likewise, Khiry smiled.

"Did you pay for any lanes yet?"Ted asked,

"No. Why?" Jake asked.

"Just tell them you're with us." Ted said.

"OK, will do that." Jake said and walked away with Khiry.

"How long has he had a girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"No idea." Ted said. "I didn't even know he had one."

"He's been dating her since like a month before he got moved up to the main roster." Johnny said.

* * *

**2 AM**

Everybody went back to the hotel because they need to be up early to either get ready for a flight or either get ready for a signing. Johnny and Ted both decided to walk Frannie and Emma back to their room.

"I had a lot of fun with you Johnny." Frannie said. "I'll see you later." Frannie kissed him on the cheek. She hugged Ted. "Thank you" She whispered in his ear. She smiled. "Not too late, Emma. We've got a signing tomorrow." Frannie smirked and walked into their room as Johnny walked away towards his.

"Oh my..."Emma said. "I'm going to kill that girl."

"Don't worry about her." Ted said as he grabbed both of her hands. "Be honest, did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course, I did Teddy." Emma smiled as she removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking of making us official." Ted said looking Emma straight in her eyes.

"Like a couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"What I don't know what else it would be, Emz." Ted smiled.

"Alright. I accept your thought." Emma smiled back. She kissed him. "I better get going before Frannie yells at me for being out here."

"Alright. Good night, Emma." Ted said.

"Good night, Ted. I'll see you in the morning." Emma smiled and walked into her room.

Ted walked down to his room that he shared with Cody.

* * *

**Were you expecting Johnny to be the blind date? I highly doubt that you did! :)**

**ANYWAY! I won't be updating that often because of me being a full-time college student I really don't have a lot of time on my hands.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie

* * *

**

He walked into the room. He saw Cody sleeping on the lap of Ashley. "Hi Ash."

"Hi Teddy-bear." Ashley said and smiled.

"Well doesn't he look comfy." Ted said nodding his head towards Cody.

"I just think it's funny that I had one hell of a match today and he passed out before I did." Ashley said. "Please explain that logic to me."

"That's Cody for yah." Ted said sitting down on his bed. "So how was your date tonight?"

"It was really good." Ashley smiled.

"What did you two do?" Ted asked.

"Sat in here and watched some movies and had some room service. That's pretty much it." Ashley said.

"I didn't know you were having it in here." Ted said.

"He decided to have it here because of my match." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I heard about it." Ted said. "How long have you been a high-flier?"

"I've worked on some stuff in FCW." Ashley said. "Wait, who told you I was a high-flier?"

"Johnny. Em asked about your match and he told us about it." Ted said.

"Alright." Ashley said and yawned.

"I think you should get some sleep." Ted said.

"How can I when I have Curly passed out on me?" Ashley asked.

"Three stooges references again?" Ted said.

"Of course. You, Randal, and Cody are the three stooges to Carly and I." Ashley smiled. "Now, how can I move this stooge without feeling guilty that I did?"

"I know a way." Ted said with a slightly evil smirk on his face.

"Oh god. Do I wanna know?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe..." Ted said and picked up a pillow off his bed. He walked over to the bed Cody and Ashley were on and started hitting Cody with it. "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Cody opened his eyes.

"What the hell, Ted?" Cody asked as he grabbed the pillow out of Ted's hands.

"It's time for you to wake up." Ted smiled.

"And you couldn't have woken me up the normal way?" Cody asked sitting up and stretched.

"Nope. That would have been too easy and very boring." Ted smirked. Cody looked at Ashley.

"I had nothing to do with this." Ashley said putting her hands up in defense. "I just wanted you up so I can go back to my room and get some sleep."

"You're sharing a room with Carly and Randy, right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ashley asked.

"Because you're staying here with us then." Cody said. "You'll probably end up back here anyway. Remember what happened the last time you shared a room with those two?"

"Yes I do and I really want to forget about what I saw." Ashley said shuddering because the scene popped up in her mind.

"Don't bring it up anymore because I don't want to think about it." Ted said.

"I'm going to change." Cody said grabbing his pajama pants and walked into the bathroom.

"Teddy, can I borrow something to wear from you?" Ashley asked with a smile on her face.

"Shorts and a shirt?" Ted asked. Ashley nodded. Ted went into his suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his WWE official t shirts. He handed them to Ashley.

"Thank you, Teddy-bear." Ashley smiled. "Curly, hurry up!"

"Curly?" Cody asked raising his eyebrow when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yep. Remember you, Randal, and Teddy are the three stooges to Carly and I. You're Curly." Ashley smiled and walked into the bathroom to change.

"I don't understand them sometimes." Cody said.

"Neither do I and I've known them practically their whole lives." Ted said quickly changing into his pajama pants. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and stuffed her clothes into her bag.

"So, you're wearing Ted's stuff now?" Cody asked wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"Yep. Last time I wore your stuff, this time I'm wearing Ted's." Ashley said.

"You look very priceless, Ash." Ted smiled.

"Thank you, Teddy." Ash smiled back. She got off Cody's lap and sat on the bed. "By the way, why are you so happy?"

"No reason." Ted said.

"Liar." Ashley said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine... Emma and I are official now." Ted smiled. Ashley's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Ashley asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ted said.

"Yay!" Ashley smiled. She looked at her cell phone and saw the time. "You two should get some sleep."

"Yes mom." Ted smirked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has a signing in the morning." Ashley said.

"She's got a point." Cody said. Ted lied down as Cody got up and went into the bathroom. Ashley got up and lied down next to Ted. Ted looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked.

"Seeing if Cody gets jealous that I'm lying with you and not him." Ashley said.

"You are one strange girl." Ted said jokingly.

"Takes one to know one, buddy." Ashley smiled.

"But I'm not a girl."Ted said.

"But you are strange." Ashley smirked.

"Wait a minute. How'd you end up over there?" Cody asked when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, last time IU was here, I slept in your bed. Now it's Ted's turn.." Ashley smiled.

"Not gonna happen." Cody said and lifted her off of Ted's bed. "You're sleeping with me."

"Awkward." Ashley and Ted said at the same time.

"Not in that way." Cody said. He put Ashley down on his bed and lied down next to her. He kissed her forehead as she lied her head on his chest. Ted turned off the light and them lied back down.

**

* * *

Sorry for the wait and possibly a uneventful chapter!**

**Stay tuned for some good adds! :D**

**please, Please, PLEASE review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.**

_**[try not to laugh so hard Frannie!]

* * *

**_

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Ashley was sitting in catering with Cody, Matt, Gail, and Barbie Blank (ring name: Kelly Kelly). Her and Cody had been officially together for a few months.

"Ashley!" Ashley turned her head and saw Carly running up to them.

"Hey Carly, what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Guess what?" Carly said sitting down next to her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You have to guess." Carly smiled.

"You know I'm not going to so just tell me." Ashley said.

"Fine. You're no fun." Carly said. "OK, so guess who's going to be pros on the new NXT?"

"Us?" Ashley asked.

"Yep!" Carly said. "And our rookie, might I say, is pretty awesome and he's a generation superstar like us."

"All I can think of is Brett, Richie, and Bo." Ashley said.

"OK. We grew up with him." Carly said.

"Carlz, that goes for all of them." Ashley said.

"Damn, here's an obvious hint." Carly said. "His name starts with a B."

"Carly, Bo and Brett start with a B." Matt chuckled.

"Damn it." Carly said.

"It's Brett." They heard a voice say. Everyone looked and saw Paul Lloyd Jr. (ring name: Justin Gabriel) but everyone called him Justin anyway.

"You're no fun, Justin." Carly pouted.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Ashley asked as Justin sat down next to Barbie, who was sitting across from Ashley.

"I was down at FCW a few days ago. I talked to Brett and he mentioned it. But he didn't know who his pro was." Justin said.

"Well, you just met them." Carly smiled. "And you have also met two-thirds of a new stable."

"With who?" Ashley asked looking at Carly.

"Nattie. Vince has decided to bring back the women's tag-team titles and our stable will compete for them." Carly said. "All I know that there will be a tournament for them."

"What's the name of the new stable?" Gail asked.

"I don't know. Vince won't tell me." Carly said. She looked at her phone. "Ash, we gotta go to hair and make-up."

"Alrighty." Ashley said and stood up. "I'll see you all later." She kissed Cody and walked away with Carly.

* * *

"So, how are your and Ashley's relationship going so far?" Gail asked looking at Cody.

"It's going great." Cody smiled.

"How long have you two been officially dating?" Justin asked.

"Three months, give or take a few weeks." Cody said.

"How's Randy feeling about it?" Matt asked. "Since I know he's VERY protective of her."

"He's fine with it. I have yet to get any lecture from him." Cody said. "Which I am very glad about."

"So, why are you on Raw this week?" Gail asked.

"He has a match against me. He's trying to impress Ashley who will be sitting ringside watching. He's going to lose and I steal Ashley away from him." Matt said.

"So it's going to be like what I did for the Zack Ryder storyline with Alicia Fox." Gail said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cody said. "But with me, it's going to every week that I try to impress her."

"Mr. Runnels, we have to get you ready for your promo with Ms. Orton and Ms. DiBiase." One of the stagehands as he walked up to him.

"Alright." Cody said as he got up. He walked away with the stagehand.

* * *

"And you both are done." The make-up person said.

"Thanks Julie." Ashley smiled.

"You're welcome." Julie smiled and Carly and Ashley walked out to where they were supposed to be to shoot the promo with Cody. They saw Cody standing where they were supposed to be but so was Briana Garcia (Brie Bella). Ashley could tell that Brie was heavily flirting with Cody and Cody was trying his hardest to get her away from him.

"Is that Brie?" Carly asked.

"Yes and if she doesn't stop touching Cody, my fist is going to be in her face." Ashley said. Cody saw her walking up. He smiled.

"Ashley, baby." Cody said as he walked up to her. He kissed her.

"Hey." Ashley smiled.

"Thank god you're here." Cody whispered into her ear. Ashley saw Brie's face. She looked pissed. Ashley smiled and kissed him again. She walked around Cody and straight up to Brie.

"This is the third time in the past few weeks that I've seen you hitting on Cody and before I could say anything to you, you walked away. So this is the only warning I'm going to give you, back off my boyfriend." Ashley said with a stern look on her face. Brie huffed and walked away.

"Look at you being all intimidating." Carly said. "My little girl is all grown-up." Carly hugged her and acted like she was wiping away tears. "Randy will be so proud."

"Shut up." Ashley chuckled and pushed away Carly.

"You three ready?" The stagehand asked.

"Yep." Carly and Ashley said. Cody kissed Ashley on her cheek as he walked out of the shot.

"Stop it. I'm supposed to not like you right now." Ashley said. The stagehand indicated that they started to record.

* * *

_Ashley and Carly were backstage talking. Ashley was sitting on top of one of the metal rolling boxes and Carly standing slightly in front of her. A stagehand walked up._

"_Um... Ms. Orton, these just got delivered here for you." The stagehand said and hand her a bouquet of flowers._

"_Thank you." Ashley said and the stagehand walked away. Ashley gave the flowers to Carly after reading the card. "Throw them out please." Carly nodded and threw them in the nearest garbage._

"_Do you keep getting flowers?" Carly asked._

"_Yep." Ashley said._

"_From Rhodes?" Carly asked._

"_Yep." Ashley said._

"_Wow, he's really trying to impress you." Carly said._

"_Yeah, I know. But it's going to take more than flowers to impress me." Ashley said._

"_Speak of the devil." Carly said as she saw Cody walking up. "What do you want Rhodes?"_

"_To talk to Ms. Orton." Cody said smiling at Ashley._

"_What do you want?" Ashley asked._

"_Are you liking the flowers I'm sending to you?"_

"_Oh yeah, my garbage has never smelled any better." Ashley smirked. "You're lucky that I don't tell my brother that you're bugging me."_

"_The flowers aren't impressing you?"_

"_It takes more than flowers to impress me, Rhodes. Maybe if you were a normal guy it would. But you're not, you're a pro wrestler, so that makes you different." Ashley said. She got off the box. "Win matches and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you the time of day. Let's go Carlz, we have a tag match to get ready for." Her and Carly started to walk away._

"_Wait." Cody said. Ashley and Carly turned around. "You have to be out there for those matches."_

"_Alright." Ashley said._

"_How many matches do you want me to win?" Cody asked._

"_I'll let you know." Ashley smirked and walked away with Carly.

* * *

_

"And done. Thank you everyone." The stagehand said and walked away with the camera man.

"Wish I could be out there for your match." Cody said as he caught up with Carly and Ashley.

"You're going to have to deal and watch it backstage with Randal." Carly said.

"Who are we going against tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Maryse and Layla." Carly said.

"Damn, I wish it was the Bellas and that there wasn't a script for this. I would beat the hell out of Brie." Ashley said.

"Why do you want to beat the hell out of Brie?" Emma asked as her and Frannie walked up.

"She's not leaving Cody alone." Carly said.

"You caught her again?" Frannie said.

"Yeah, she's really starting to piss me off." Ashley said. "Love her sister Stephanie, she's a sweetheart. Brie, on the other hand, is such a little bitch."

"Cool your jets, Ash." Cody said.

"Sorry, she's just pissing me off." Ashley said.

"She's not worth your time." Frannie said.

"Come on, Ash." Carly said. "We got to be by the stage entrance."

"Alright. See you all later." Ashley said.

"Good luck! Even though we know you don't need it!" Emma said as Ashley and Carly walked away.

* * *

**Another update in one day? Go me! Haha.**

**I pre-wrote it earlier so that's why!**

**I might update again cause of the fact that I have THAT much written down and the fact that I will be busy with college. **

**Anyway, drama between Brie and Ashley? Not good.**

**New stable with Nattie, Carly, and Ashley? :)**

**Ash and Carly are Brett's pros?**

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_After Carly and Ashley's match against Maryse and Layla, they both stayed out by the ring for Cody's match against Evan. Throughout the whole match, Cody was trying to impress Ashley. Ultimately, he lost to Evan because of it. Evan had hit a Shooting Star Press and rolled him up for a pin. Ashley and Carly stood up and walked away towards the titantron entrance. Ashley linked arms with Evan and kept walking. Cody saw that and was instantly angered by it._

* * *

After taking a shower, Ashley changed into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey baby Orton." She looked and saw John Cena walk in.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Randy wanted me to check if you need a ride back to the hotel." John said.

"Yeah cause both Cody and Carly left for whatever city Smackdown was in." Ashley said.

"Alright. I'll grab your bag for you." John said grabbing Ashley's bag. Ashley nodded and put a few things in her purse. She slipped on her Adidas sandals and followed John out to the parking lot. As Randy and John were putting the bags into the trunk, Ashley got into the back seat

**

* * *

AT THE VENUE WHERE SMACKDOWN WAS AT**

The taping was finished and Carly walked out of her dressing room after she changed out of her ring gear. She walked towards the trainers room. She saw Cody and Brie. Cody looked very angry. Carly walked towards them.

"Seriously Brie. Get the fuck away from me." Cody said.

"Come on, Runnels. You know you want me more than that bitch you're with now." Brie said putting her hand on Cody's chest. Cody pushed Brie's hand off.

"Newsflash Brie. I don't want you. I finally have Ashley and there's no way in HELL I'm leaving her." Cody said.

"Cody, I know you're lying. Just admit it, you want me." Brie said putting both hands on Cody's chest. Carly had enough of what Brie was doing and walked over. She stepped in front of Cody after she pushed Brie's hands off Cody's chest. "Um, excuse me, I was talking with him." Cody backed off from Carly a little bit.

"Um, excuse me, you're done." Carly said. "Was Ashley's warning last night not clear enough for you? Back off Cody or face the consequences."

"Yeah cause little Ms. Orton would hold up on her promise." Brie said sarcastically.

"You don't know her that well. Piss her off enough and she will kill you." Carly said.

"Yeah right." Brie said. "She's just a weak little slut."

"Sorry, the only slut I see right here and now, is standing right in front of me." Carly smirked. Brie slapped her. Carly looked away and then punched her. It ended become a full out fight between the two. A few superstars ran up and helped Cody break the girls up. Cody, along with Johnny, Jake, and Nattie held Carly back. "Let me at that bitch!"

"No way in HELL, Carly." Cody said. "Come on let's go get you back to your dressing room and get you some ice." They brought Carly into the dressing room she shared with Frannie and Nattie. Frannie saw them walk in. She saw Carly.

"What the hell happened?" Frannie asked looking back and forth between Johnny, Jake, Cody, and Nattie.

"Carly got into a full fledged fight with Brie Garcia." Nattie said.

"That must have been one hell of a fight." Frannie said noticing the busted lip Carly had, along with a black eye forming underneath her left eye, scratches on her face, some with blood starting to show. "I would love to see how Brie looks." She also noticed a cut on Carly's eyebrow and some bruises starting to form.

"She's not that bad as me because she got the upper hand after she slammed my head into those damn metal boxes that they put the cables and crap in for travel." Carly said.

"I think we should get you to the trainers." Jake said.

"No way. That bitch is probably in there right now and no matter how hard you try to hold me back, you won't be able to. I'd rather go to the ER than get into another fight." Carly said. "Once Vince finds out about this, I'm in a lot of trouble." She put the ice that Johnny got on the side of her head. "I got to call Randy and let him know what just happened."

"We'll get you to the hospital first." Nattie said. "Then you or one of us can call Randal for you."

**

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL**

Nattie was outside calling Ashley cause she couldn't get a hold of Randy.

"Hey, Nattie." Ashley said as she answered her phone.

"Where's your brother?" Nattie asked.

"Sitting next to me, well sorta next to me. He's sitting on his bed and I'm lying on mine. Wait, why?" Ashley asked.

"Carly's in the ER." Nattie said.

"WHAT?" Ashley said. "How? Why?"

"She's alright. She got into a fight with Briana Garcia and she ended up needing stitches and she's getting some xrays done just in case. They're also checking if she has a concussion." Nattie said. "I was wondering about where Randy was because I tried calling him and he didn't answer and Carly wants him here with her."

"Alright. I'll let him know." Ashley said.

"OK, thanks Ash!" Nattie said.

"No problem. We'll be there soon. OH! If you leave the ER before we get there, call me. Or have Cody, he's there right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes he is." Nattie said.

"Alright. We'll see you soon." Ashley said and hung up. Nattie put her phone back into her pocket and walked back into the hospital and towards Carly's ER room.

* * *

**Carly got into a fight with Brie? **

**Ooh... Go her! **

**More epicness coming up, I SWEAR!**

**But not tonight! :)**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and of course Frannie.

* * *

**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Carly was sitting in her hotel room. She got released from the hospital and Cody brought her back to the hotel. There was a knock on the door. Carly slowly got up because she was sore from the fight with Brie and the fact that she had her arm in a sling. When Brie pushed her into the metal box, not only did she cut her eyebrow, it dislocated her shoulder. The doctors had popped it back in and found out that she sprained. They also said that she should be very thankful that she was already "warmed up" because if she wasn't it could have been a more severe injury. They advised her to wear her arm in a sling and ice it for 15-20 minutes 4 times a day. She walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Randy.

"Hey." Carly smiled. Randy kissed her cheek and hugged her softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Very sore." Carly said. Randy walked in and Carly closed the door. She sat back down on her bed.

"So how did the fight start?" Randy asked sitting in front of her.

"She wouldn't leave Cody alone and she was insulting Ash. I won't stand for that." Carly said. "She deserved everything I did to her."

"Alright." Randy said. "I'm just glad you're alright." He kissed her forehead.

"That is one thing I'm going to miss for a few weeks." Carly said.

"What? Kissing?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Doctor's orders. He doesn't want to risk my stitches from coming out until they need to." Carly sighed.

"So I will have a major make-out session with you in a few weeks then?" Randy smirked.

"Definitely." Carly smiled. "Where's Ash?"

"With Cody. She needed to see him because for some odd reason she was very mopey today." Randy said.

"She might not be feeling good, Randy. She gets like that when she's tired or not feeling good or both." Carly said.

"Does Ted know you got into a fight?" Randy asked.

"No, not yet." Carly said. "I need to tell my parents too. I'm afraid to tell them. But I have to tell them before we leave for Mississippi in the morning."

"Everything will be OK." Randy said kissing her forehead. She lied down and he lied down next to her. They both watched the movie Carly already had on.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the departure area of Phoenix Airport with Ted. They were going to Mississippi. She was going to meet his family. She heard a phone start ringing. She knew it wasn't hers cause she didn't recognize the ringtone. Emma looked in the pocket of the coat Ted had taken off. He had gotten up to get them something to drink from Starbucks. She looked at the screen and saw Ashley's name on it. She pressed the answer button.

"Hey Ash." Emma said.

"Hey Emz. Where's Teddy-bear?" Ashley asked.

"He went to get us something to drink from Starbucks. Why? What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Carly got into a fight with Brie, she went to the hospital to get stitches in her lip and eyebrow. She also has a mild concussion and dislocated her shoulder which after the doctors put it back into place, they discovered that she has a sprained shoulder. I told Carly that I'd call Ted for her." Ashley said.

"What started the fight between them?" Emma asked as Ted walked up and handed her the drink he got her. Ted looked at her.

"Who got into a fight?" Ted asked.

"Hold on Ash. Ted's back. Do you want to talk to him?" Emma asked.

"No you can relay the message." Ashley said.

"Alright." Emma said.

"Who got into a fight?" Ted asked again.

"I'll tell you after I get off the phone." Emma said looking at Ted. "OK, you can answer the earlier question."

"The fight started because that little whore was flirting with Cody and she wouldn't back off no matter how hard Cody tried. Carly basically stopped her and they argued. She said something, Brie slapped her and then the fight broke out. Cody, Johnny, Jake, and Nattie had to hold her back because Cody couldn't stop her no matter how hard he tried." Ashley said. "I'll have Cody fill you in tomorrow."

"Damn... that bitch has some nerve to try it again." Emma said.

"Yeah I know. She better watch her fucking back because I want to kill her too." Ashley said. "Well, not literally."

"Well, I sure hope you don't mean it literally." Emma chuckled.

"Emma, they just said out plane is boarding." Ted said. Emma nodded.

"I have to go cause our plane is boarding. Will you be going to the DiBiases tomorrow?" Emma asked as she stood up and grabbed her carry-on.

"Yep. Our flight leaves at 7AM and we should be landing around 10:30AM. So we'll be there for the epicness of you meeting the boyfriend's parents." Ashley chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Emma said. Ashley laughed.

"I'll let you go now. Have fun!" Ashley said.

"I will. See you tomorrow!" Emma said and hung up. She handed Ted his phone.

"Wait, why'd you have my phone?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was ringing and it was Ashley so I answered it." Emma said. They got on the plane and sat in their seats, that were in first class.

"Will you now answer my question about who got into a fight?" Ted said.

"Of course." Emma said. "Your sister and Brie Garcia got into a fight."

"What? Is Carly OK?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. They took her to the hospital to get stitches in her lip and eyebrow. She also dislocated and sprained her shoulder. The details of the fight, Ash said she'd have Cody tell us." Emma said.

"Alright. I sure hope she tells our parents about it before she gets home." Ted said. He heard his phone ring indicating he had a text. It was from Carly.

* * *

_I dont kno if any1 called u bout this but I got into a fight w/ Brie. Im fine just a few stitches & bruises. I kno ur goin home now, can u tell mom & dad plz?

* * *

_

He replied back saying that he would and telling her to relax and that he'll see her at their parents'. He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. The plane took off.

* * *

**6:30AM**

Carly and Randy were sitting in the departure area. She was lying her head on his shoulder while attempting to play some games on her iPod. She looked up and saw Ashley and Cody walking up.

"Oh god, I didn't think you were that bad." Ashley said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Carly said sarcastically.

"If you look this bad, I guess Brie looks worse." Ashley said.

"Nope." Cody and Carly said at the same time.

"The bitch got the upper hand after she slammed me into one of those metal boxes." Carly said.

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Ashley asked.

"No. I texted Ted last night and he said that he'd tell them. I'm surprised they haven't called yet." Carly said looking at her phone just in case she missed a call.

"Maybe they're waiting till you get home." Ashley said.

"Probably." Carly said. "Vince called last night."

"What did he say?" Ashley asked.

"He's not too mad with me. He found out the whole story from Cody and just wanted to confirm with me if it was true." Carly said.

"So you didn't get in trouble for it?" Ashley said.

"Nope. I know, I'm shocked too." Carly said. "Now I just have to worry about what my parents, well mainly my dad, will say about this."

"Flight 74125 to Jackson-Evers International Airport is now boarding." An announcement came over the PA. Randy, Carly, Cody, and Ashley stood up and walked over to the area to board the plane.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

Randy, who was driving the rental car, pulled into the driveway of the DiBiase house. Everyone got out of the car and followed Carly to the front door. Carly opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" Carly said as she closed the door after everyone was in. "Ted!" She walked towards the living room and looked to see if they were there. "Can one of you call Ted or Emma?" Carly walked into the living room.

"I will." Ashley said. She pressed the speed dial number she had for Ted and pressed the send button. They heard someone come down the stairs that led to the 2nd floor of the house. "Hi Mom." Ashley smiled as she hung up not realizing Ted had just answered.

"Ashley. When did you guys get here?" Melanie said as she hugged Ashley. Melanie was like a second mother to her, so she called her Mom or Mama DiBiase and Melanie even lets her call her Mom.

"We just got here." Ashley said.

"Where's my injured little girl?" Melanie asked.

"She walked into the living room. Where she went to after that, no idea." Ashley said.

"I take it Ted told you what happened." Randy said as Melanie hugged him.

"Yes, he did. He said he didn't have much details about what exactly happened but we'd know when you all got here." Melanie said. "We'll talk about it later though. Just need to see my daughter and make sure she's OK."

"Carly! We found Mom!" Ashley yelled. Carly walked out of the living room.

"Oh, my poor baby." Melanie said as she walked up to Carly and softly hugged her. "I always knew you were going to be the feisty one."

"Where's Dad?" Carly asked.

"Outside with your brother and Emma." Melanie said.

"How'd he react when Ted told you two about it?" Carly asked as her and Melanie started to walk towards the back door. Randy, Ashley, and Cody followed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this update?**

**Emma's meeting the parents! Ooh...**

**Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

* * *

"He was OK with it. He just wants to hear the details about it from you." Melanie said. "Don't worry, he's not upset with you. He knows you wouldn't fight someone without a reason to." Carly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Brett going to be here?" Carly asked.

"I think so." Melanie said. "He never really confirmed it."

"Alright." Carly said. They walked outside and saw Ted Sr. sitting at the table with Emma and Ted.

"Ted, Carly's here." Melanie said. Everyone looked.

"Oh my god, Carly. I didn't think you were that bad." Emma said.

"Again I shall say, thanks for the compliment." Carly said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry." Emma said. Ted Sr. walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little more sore from yesterday but otherwise, I'm OK." Carly said.

"Teddy, can you help me inside please?" Melanie asked.

"Um... sure." Ted said as he followed his mom inside. Everyone else got the hint that she wanted to give Carly and Ted Sr. some privacy to talk.

"Have you all eaten breakfast yet? Since I know you all had a early flight." Melanie asked.

"I know, Cody and I haven't but no idea about Randy and Carly." Ashley said.

"Well, since I'm making lunch right now, I'll make sure I make more." Melanie said.

"We'll help you, Mrs. DiBiase." Emma said.

"I don't think she'll mind if you called her Mama DiBiase." Ashley said.

"That's alright with me since you call me that." Melanie said looking at Ashley. "Or Mom."

"Well, you always said that she's like a 2nd daughter to you." Ted said.

"Very true." Melanie said. "I swear that you and Carly are the twins, not her and Brett."

"Well, we were born like a day apart." Ashley said.

"I keep forgetting that." Melanie said. Ashley chuckled.

"Randy, Ted, and I are going to bring in the bags." Cody said.

"Alright." Ashley said. Cody kissed her cheek and walked towards the front door with Randy and Ted.

"So, how long have you and Cody been an item?" Melanie asked as she grabbed some food from the fridge.

"A few months now." Ashley said.

"And you didn't call to tell me." Melanie said.

"My mom doesn't even know." Ashley said.

"Well, I don't feel so bad then. I'm surprised she hasn't found out yet. Especially by your brother." Melanie said.

"If Randy told her, then she has yet to call me about it. She would have known right away but we've been busy the last few months." Ashley said.

"Yeah, our schedule was crazy." Emma said.

"Yeah its been busy for you too, you've been announcing at every house show." Ashley said.

"Are you becoming an announcer?" Melanie asked.

"No, our usual announcer is sick and the back-up was out because of a family emergency." Emma said. "I stepped up and said that I would do it." Emma said. "The crowd seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah, especially how you announced your brother to the ring." Ashley said. "That was great. No enthusiasm whatsoever and you kept with the TV storyline."

"Which is?" Melanie asked.

"Her not being so happy about what her brother does and not wanting to go out to the ring with him but has to anyway." Ashley said. Melanie nodded.

* * *

Carly sat down on the porch swing next to her father. Memories of her doing that as a child instantly flooded her mind.

"So how did the fight start?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Well, we've been having problems with Brie flirting with Cody. I saw her last night flirting with him after Ashley warned her the night before to leave him alone. Cody was trying everything to stop her and make her leave. She wouldn't and I went over to talk to her. We argued. She kept ragging on Ashley, calling her a bitch, a slut, among other things. I said something back, she slapped me, and then the fight broke out. It took Cody, Nattie, Johnny, Jake, and more to pull us apart." Carly said. "I know, I shouldn't have fought with her but there was nothing else I could do. She provoked me when she slapped me." She looked down. "I know you're disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Carly. I probably would have done the same thing." Ted Sr. said.

"Really?" Carly said slightly surprised at what her dad had just said. She looked at him.

"Yes. I'm glad you stood up for Ashley because I know she would have done the same for you. She's practically family and you protected your family. I'm proud of you for that." Ted Sr. said. Carly smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. "So tell me, is she worse than you?"

"No. She got the upper hand after she slammed me into those metal storage boxes. With that, my shoulder got dislocated and sprained and I had to get stitches in my eyebrow. Oh, I also got stitches in my lip along with cuts and bruises." Carly said. "Believe me, all I would have had, if she didn't get the upper hand, would be a few bruises and cuts."

"What did Vince have to say about this?" Ted Sr. asked.

"He's not too happy but he heard the whole story from Cody and a few stagehands that were around so I'm not in trouble. He just wants me to have someone around me if I'm near Brie again or make sure I hold Ashley back." Carly said. "Vince doesn't want Ashley to kill Brie."

"I don't blame him for that. He's saving both Ashley and Brie from trouble." Ted Sr. said.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Be prepared for some craziness brought to you by the boys and Ashley!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

* * *

"From both of your perspectives, how are Randy and Carly doing?" Melanie asked.

"Doing fine. Happier than ever." Ashley said.

"They hardly argue. He always makes sure she's OK after her matches." Emma said.

"He's a very good boyfriend from what I see. And that's not a biased opinion." Ashley said.

"That's good." Melanie asked.

"May I ask why you're asking?" Ashley asked.

"Just want to make sure my little girl is in good hands. I know she is but I just want to make sure she's happy." Melanie said. She looked at Emma. "Is Teddy treating you right?"

"Of course. He's a gentleman and a great boyfriend." Emma smiled.

"Glad to hear that because I don't feel like lecturing my son on how to treat his girlfriend right." Melanie said.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that, Mom." Ashley said. "You have Carly and I to yell at him if anything bad happens."

"Or you could tackle him to the ground like you did to Randy months ago." Emma said.

"Oh yeah! That was priceless!" Ashley said.

"Hey, don't be using my thing without me knowing." Ted said as he walked in with Randy and Cody.

"Whatever, Teddy." Ashley said. "I can if I want to and you can't stop me, Theodore." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't call me, Theodore."

"Why not, Theodore?"

"Ash..."

"Theodore." Ashley smirked.

"That's it." Ted said and started chasing Ashley around the kitchen,

"It's like their childhood again except Carly and Brett aren't running around with them." Melanie said. Ashley stopped by Melanie.

"Don't forget Mike laughing at us." Ashley said and ran away as soon as Ted was slightly close to her. She opened up the back doors and ran out. "Hi Papa DiBiase."

"Hi Ashley. What's going on?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Oh nothing, just your son chasing me." Ashley smiled and hugged him.

"What did you do?" Carly asked. Ted Sr. walked back into the house.

"What don't I do?" Ashley said.

"Very true." Carly said. "Oh the childhood memories are flooding back to me."

"Memories of Teddy and Bretty chasing us?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Carly nodded. She saw Ted by the back door. "I'd run." Ashley looked at the back door and saw Ted.

"You can't get away from me that easy. I've got back up." Ted said. Randy and Cody walked up behind him.

"Hey that's not fair. My back-up isn't here and the other one is injured. And Em is helping Mom." Ashley said.

"Too bad for you." Ted smirked.

"I never thought I'd see my own boyfriend betray me." Ashley said. "Randy I could see though." Melanie walked to the back door.

"Carly, you're twin is here. I'd say evil twin but both of you have had your moments." Melanie said as Brett walked to the back door and stood by Melanie. He feigned a shocked expression when he looked at Melanie. "It's out of love."

"I know." Brett smiled.

"Bretty! Help me!" Ashley yelled as she kept dodging Randy, Ted, and Cody.

"Why can't Carly help you?" Brett yelled.

"Hello? Can you not see I'm in a sling here?" Carly said looking at Brett.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brett asked as Melanie walked back into the house to finish making lunch.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Carly asked.

"No. What happened?" Brett asked.

"She got into a fight." Ashley said as she ran by.

"With who?" Brett asked.

"Brie." Ted said as he ran past too.

"Brie who?" Brett asked. Carly was just about to answer till Randy ran by.

"Garcia. She's one of the Bella Twins." Randy said.

"Can I not answer the questions myself?" Carly yelled.

"Nope." Randy said as he kissed her cheek and ran off in the other direction in attempt to catch Ashley.

"You're lucky you're cute!" Carly yelled. "Oh and be careful! You might get speared by Ash again!"

"Yeah right! That won't happen again!" Randy yelled.

"3, 2, 1." Carly counted.

"Oh." Brett said as Randy got speared to the ground by Ashley.

"Told you!" Carly yelled.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled back as he got up.

"Lunch is ready!" Melanie yelled as she walked outside with food. Ashley ran up since she was closest. She hugged Brett.

"How are you, Bretty?" Ashley asked.

"I'm good. You seem to be fine." Brett chuckled. Ashley sat down next to Carly at the table they had on the back deck. Cody was going to sit down next to her.

"Nope. You are not allowed to sit here. Only Brett can since HE didn't betray me and joined the dark side with Teddy-bear." Ashley said.

"He didn't do anything." Cody said.

"Exactly." Ashley smirked. Brett sat down next to Ashley.

"Curly and Moe didn't join the dark side, Ash." Carly said.

"Yeah they did. Well, Curly did. Moe was already there with Larry." Ashley said.

"No he didn't." Carly said.

"How come?" Ashley asked.

"He didn't get cookies." Carly said.

"Right... Forgot about that." Ashley said. "Well, he just hasn't gone through the initiation yet."

"Very true." Carly said.

"I still question how I'm related to you." Ted said. "And how you and Brett are twins. You both are nothing alike."

"Well, we could talk about where babies come from Teddy." Carly smirked. "And Brett is more like me than you think."

"Children..." Emma and Ashley said and then started laughing when they looked at each other.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? :D**

**Be prepared for more craziness from the DiBiase house! :)**

**Please review!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

* * *

**AFTER LUNCH**

Ashley, Carly, and Emma were sitting on the back porch watching Ted, Brett, Randy, and Cody play football. The football came towards the girls and landed in Carly's lap. Carly grabbed it with her free hand, she stuck it into her sling, and ran off with it towards the area that the boys designated that was where Randy and Cody could make touchdowns.

"Hey! That's not fair! We can't tackle her!" Brett said as Carly ran past him doing John's "You can't see me." hand gesture.

"Too bad!" Cody said. Carly threw the football down into the goal area.

"And that's how you do it." Carly smiled. She high-fived Cody.

"Still not fair! You're injured so we can't tackle you." Ted said.

"Exactly." Carly smirked.

"Just wait until you're fully healed." Ted said.

"I look forward to it." Carly said and smiled. Randy scooped her up into his arm's and walked back towards the chair she was sitting in. "What are you doing?"

"Making you go back and sit. I don't want you getting more injured." Randy said looking at Carly.

"Fine..." Carly said. Randy put her down in the chair she was sitting in earlier. "Where would I be without you?" She kissed him.

"Even more injured than you are now." Ashley said.

* * *

Melanie and Ted Sr. were standing in the dining room looking at the window that faced the back.

"I think we might have a wedding to plan in the very near future." Melanie said as Randy had put Carly down in the chair.

"For which kid?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Carly. Her and Randy have been dating for about 4 years now. They're perfect for each other and I think she's more in love with him than we ever thought she could be." Melanie said.

"How can you tell?" Ted asked.

"The look in her eyes, Ted." Melanie said. She looked at Ted Sr. "It's the same look I have with you." Ted Sr. smiled. "So, what do you think of Emma?"

"She's a great girl and she's perfect for Teddy. I can tell he has a lot of feelings for her." Ted Sr. said.

"Did you know Cody and Ashley are dating?" Melanie said.

"Really? Since when?" Ted Sr. asked.

"A few months according to Ash." Melanie said. "She deserves a guy like him after all the crappy relationships she's had that I've heard about from Elaine."

* * *

"So, Emma. Having fun here?" Carly asked.

"I am, actually. Your parents are very nice." Emma said.

"They seem to like you too." Carly said. "Which is a very good sign."

"Tackle him, Brett!" Ashley yelled.

"Who are you telling Brett to tackle?" Carly asked.

"Cody." Ashley smirked.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"That's what he gets for being Ted's back-up." Ashley said.

"And you call them evil." Carly chuckled.

"Hey, I've never said that I wasn't evil." Ashley smiled.

* * *

Frannie walked into the hotel with Johnny. They just finished a signing. Frannie saw Kevin walking up.

"Hey Kevin." Frannie smiled.

"Hey. Um... can I talk to you alone?" Kevin asked.

"Um... sure." Frannie said as her smile slightly faded. "I'll see you later, Johnny."

"Alright." Johnny said and kissed her cheek. He walked away.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Frannie asked slightly unsure if she really wanted to know what it was about if Kevin didn't want Johnny to hear.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the living room with Ted and Ashley watching the movie Dirty Dancing. Ashley was asleep curled up on the chair.

"You enjoying yourself here?" Ted asked.

"Yep. I'm glad I decided to come home with you." Emma smiled.

"Well, doesn't Ashley look comfy." Brett said as he walked into the living room. He walked over to Ashley.

"She's going to kill you if you do that." Ted said knowing exactly what Brett was about to do. Ashley's phone started to ring. She got startled bu it and she accidentally kneed Brett in the privates. Brett fell to the floor in pain.

"Oh my god, Brett. I am SO sorry! "Ashley said trying to suppress her laughter. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

" Hey... Ash, it's Frannie."

"Hey Fran. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Kevin just told me he likes me." Frannie said.

"Kiley?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Frannie said.

"What did Johnny have to say about that?" Ashley asked.

"I haven't told him yet." Frannie said. "Why would Kevin tell me this when he knows I'm with Johnny and I'm happy?"

"No idea. I really don't how his brain works." Ashley said.

"I even told him a few weeks ago that I don't like him like that. He was cool with it." Frannie said. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Frannie." Ashley sighed.

"Wait, you're with the DiBiase family aren't you? I'm interrupting aren't I?" Frannie asked.

"Now. I'm just in the living room with Ted, Emma, and Brett. All we're doing is attempting not to laugh at the pain Brett's in."

"What did you do?" Frannie asked.

"Who said I did anything?"

"Ash..."

"Alright, I accidentally kneed him in the balls." Ashley said.

"Oh geez." Frannie said trying not to laugh. "How's Carly?"

"Right now, she's OK. Still in some pain but that's to be expected." Ashley said. Brett groaned.

"I'm going to let you go so you can get some ice for poor Bretty." Frannie said.

"Alright, Bye Fran." Ashley said and ended the call.

"What's going on with Frannie?" Emma asked.

"I'll let you know later. I have to get some ice for Brett." Ashley said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's with Brett?" Randy asked as he sat down on the other chair.

"Your sister kneed me in the balls." Brett groaned.

"I accidentally kicked you there." Ashley said. She helped Brett up onto the chair. She handed him the ice pack. "Suck it up and be a man."

"Have you found out who your pro is on NXT yet?" Ted asked.

"No, they haven't told any of us yet." Brett said."They said I'd be surprised by who my pro is."

"Oh, you'll be surprised." Ashley said.

"You know who it is?" Ted asked looking at Ashley.

"Yep." Ashley smiled.

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Ted said.

"Nope. You'll find out soon enough." Ashley smiled. "Where's Cody?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the room you both were staying in." Randy said. "I think he was on the phone."

"Has Carly fallen asleep?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I think the pain from her shoulder and the meds are wearing her out." Randy said.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update! Been a very busy girl with college!**

**Also, been getting some writer's block BUT I somewhat getting over it! :D**

**So what did you think of this all?**

**Please PLEASE review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and FRANNIE (I dare you not to laugh Fran)**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Carly woke up and slowly sat up straight since she was slightly propped up already. She smiled at the sight of Randy asleep with his arm around her waist. She grabbed her sling and carefully put her arm in it. Carly slowly stood up and walked out of the room, quietly closing her door. She walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. She started smelling pancakes, eggs, and sausage, which meant her mom was awake and cooking.

"You're up earlier than usual." Melanie said as soon as she saw Carly walk in.

"I fell asleep early." Carly said. "This all smells wonderful, Mom."

"You know I always love when you kids come home." Melanie said.

"Why is that?" Carly asked.

"Because I can actually cook a big breakfast and know there probably won't be a lot left and to actually have a family breakfast again." Melanie said. "Right now I'm glad your father and I decided to buy that bigger table."

"Well, you both knew that you'd need later on." Carly said.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Melanie asked.

"OK, still hurts a lot but not as bad as yesterday," Carly said. "Dad still sleeping?"

"No, he went to the airport to pick up Mike." Melanie said.

"Wait, where's Jenny and the kids?" Carly asked.

"Well, since Mike's been touring in Japan, she went to go visit his mom in Texas. He wanted to stop here and visit before he met them down there because you're dad said that you and your brothers would be here." Melanie said.

"Alright." Carly smiled.

"Randy still asleep?" Melanie asked.

"As far as I know he is." Carly said.

"With you being injured, what are you going to do at the live show or even on Raw?" Melanie asked.

"At the next live show, I'll be in a match against Maryse because of our storyline. She'll kayfabe injure me." Carly said." Don't worry, my shoulder will be padded enough as to not to hurt me more.

" They're doing that so it's believable to the fans. I'm going to wear a hoodie cause the storyline will be that Maryse had my ring gear ruined. So I come out wearing a hoodie and a pair of work out capris."

"Alright just don't want to see you hurt more." Melanie said with a look of concern on her face.

" Don't worry mom. Vince had already said if I get injured more, he'll pay for the hospital and doctor bills." Carly said.

"Well, breakfast is done. You want to wake everyone up?" Melanie asked.

"Yep." Carly said. "Oh man, I can't wake up Ted and Brett my usual way. Damn you, Brie." Carly walked out of the kitchen as Melanie chuckled.

"That daughter of mine." Melanie said. And smiled.

* * *

Carly walked up the stairs and into the room Ashley was staying in. If she couldn't wake Ted and Brett up herself, she knew Ashley would. Carly slowed the door and kneeld on the ground at the side of the bed Ashley was on.

"Ash...wake up." Carly whispered and lightly shook her shoulder. Ashley slowly opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" Ashley said sleepily.

"It's time to get up. Mom made breakfast." Carly said. "And you need to help wake up the idiots I call my brothers."

"Alright." Ashley said and slowly sat up. She got out of bed and stretched. She followed Carly out of the room and towards the rooms Ted and Brett were in. "Who first?"

"I'm thinking Brett." Carly said. She smirked. "Wait, I just remembered something."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You wake up Ted and Emma." Carly said. "I can handle Brett."

"What are you going to do?" Ashley asked.

"I remembered that he left an airhorn in his room." Carly smirked.

"Oh geez. Maybe we should wake up Randy before you do that." Ashley said.

"We will after you wake up Ted and Em." Carly said. Ashley nodded and walked into Ted and Emma's room. Ashley softly shook Emma's shoulder. Emma opened her eyes and looked at Ashley, who put a finger to her mouth to indicate for her to stay quiet. Emma nodded and got out of bed and quietly as she could. Ashley looked at Carly, who nodded. Ashley jumped onto Ted.

"Wakey, wakey!" Ashley yelled. Emma and Carly laughed. Ted groaned.

"Do you always have to do that when we're here, Carly?" Ted asked.

"Actually, Ted. That wasn't me." Carly said. Ashley rolled off of Ted and smiled at him.

"You two are nuts." Ted said.

"Hey, you should be happy that I'm not waking you up the way I plan on doing to Brett. My ever so adorable twin." Carly smiled.

"Oh god... Do I want to know what you're going to do?" Ted asked slowly getting out of bed and put a tshirt on.

"No." Ashley chuckled.

"Can you wake up Randy for Ash and I?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah, have him wake up in a nice way." Ted said.

"Shush." Carly said. "Just go wake him up." Ted walked out of the room and the girls followed behind him. Carly looked at Emma. "I advise you to stay in Randy's room till I say it's safe."

"Why?" Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because of what we're doing to Brett. He might chase us." Ashley said.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"One word, air horn." Carly said with a evil smile.

"Oh god." Emma slightly chuckled and walked into Randy's room.

* * *

"Randy, wake up." Ted said throwing a pillow at him. Randy slowly woke up. He looked at Ted.

"What the hell?"

"I got told by your girlfriend and sister to wake you up." Ted said. He saw Emma walk in and close the door.

"Why are you doing that?" Ted asked.

"Because Brett might be chasing after them after what they do." Emma said.

"What are they going to do?" Randy asked.

"Air horn is all I'm saying." Emma said.

"Oh god." Ted said covering his face with his hand.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Oh shit. Cody!" Ted said looking back and forth between Emma and Randy. They all slightly jumped when they heard the air horn.

"3...2...1." Randy said. They heard the sound of feet running away and down the stairs.

"YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!" Hearing Brett yell and then his footsteps running down the stairs.

"Alright. It's safe to go." Emma said opening the door and all of them walked downstairs and into the dining room.

* * *

**I so LOVE what they did to Brett! **

**Evil Carly and Ashley are evil! XD**

**Stay tuned for more craziness!**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.**

* * *

They saw Carly sitting at the table already.

"Hi guys." Carly smiled. Randy walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. They all saw Cody walk in.

"Morning Codes." Emma smiled.

"Who blew the air horn?" Cody asked as he sat down.

"My sister." Ted said.

"Oh crap, I forgot to wake you up. Sorry bout that Cody!" Carly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where's Ash?" Emma asked.

"Let's just say she's taking her morning run." Carly said.

"Brett's chasing her?" Ted asked.

"Yep." Carly said. They heard the front door open and the sound of someone running. Ashley ran into the dining room and hid behind Randy.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Randy asked.

"Because you're taller than I am." Ashley said. Brett ran into the dining room.

"Where's Ashley?" Brett asked. Randy moved out of the way to show Ashley.

"What the hell, Randy?" Ashley said.

"I never said I'd hide you." Randy said. Ashley groaned. She saw Melanie walk in and ran up behind her

"Now you can't get me." Ashley said looking at Brett and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright children." Melanie chuckled. "Time to sit."

"But..." Brett said.

"I said sit." Melanie said.

"Fine..." Brett said and sat down. Everyone heard the front door close.

"May I ask why the front door is open?" Ted Sr. asked as him and Mike walked into the dining room. Ted, Emma, Randy, Carly, and Ashley all pointed at Brett.

"Carly and Ashley woke up Brett in a weird way and he chased Ashley around the house cause he can't really hurt Carly." Melanie said.

"MIKEY!" Carly yelled as she ran up to hug him.

"Carly!" Mike smiled. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"She got into a fight." Brett said. Carly smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Brett looked at Carly.

"I can answer my own questions, thank you very much." Carly said.

"Who'd you get into a fight with?" Mike asked.

"Br..." Ted started saying and Carly glared at him. "Bread anyone?" Ted grabbed the plate of toast.

"Brie Garcia. She's one of the Bella Twins. Yeah, I don't feel like going into the details of it." Carly said.

"How bad are the injuries?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Carly. Ashley sat down in between Brett and Emma.

"All I have that's serious, is a sprained shoulder." Carly said. "Then a few stitches, cuts, and bruises."

"Dang. Well, glad you're okay." Mike said.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Ashley and Carly walked into the lounge area where the Superstars and Divas usually went to talk over their matches with the stagehands and each other. But today, the Superstars and them were getting briefed on NXT. Basically, the rookies are meeting their pros before the show started. As they walked in, they saw Matt, Dylan Postl (ring name Hornswoggle), John and Josh Fatu (ring name Jimmy and Jey Uso), and Justin in there too. They walked over to Justin and Matt. Carly sat on Justin's lap.

"Santa, I want a pony." Carly smiled. It was a joke between them because Carly had called Justin the South African Santa. Justin chuckled and lightly pushed Carly off of his lap. Ashley sat down next to Justin.

"How are you? I heard about the break-up of you and Kelly." Ashley said.

"I'm pretty okay actually. Things weren't so good between us for a bit. But I actually do have my eye on another girl. I've actually had it on her for awhile now." Justin smiled.

"Oooh... Who is it?" Ashley asked smiling. "Do I know her?"

"I sure hope you know her. She does work here too." Justin said.

"So we're going to be playing the guessing game then." Ashley said.

"Yep." Justin said. "So start guessing." He smirked.

"You and that smirk." Ashley said. "We should start calling that the infamous Gabriel smirk. But anyway... What Diva? Is she a newer one or has she been here as long as Carly?"

"She's new to the roster but has been down in FCW." Justin said.

"Ooh, a fellow FCWer. Hmm... That would either be Celeste or April. I'll just go with April then." Ashley said.

"Wow, you're good." Justin said looking at Ashley.

"I know. I know." Ashley smiled. "But aww... I think you two would make an adorable couple!"

"Thank you. I like hearing that." Justin smiled.

"So, who's your guys' rookies?" Ashley asked looking back and forth between Justin and Matt.

"I have Seth Rollins." Justin said.

"Richie Steamboat is mine. Believe me, I'm thrilled about that." Matt said smiling. "I would ask about yours but we already know." They heard the door open and the rookies for this season of NXT walk in. Brett, Thad Bullard (Titus O'Neil), Joe Anoa'i (Roman Leakee [pronounced lay-ah-key]), Richie Blood (Richie Steamboat), and Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) were this season's rookies.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. Been very busy. :| And been having writers block.**

**Please review! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own Ashley, Carly, Frannie, and Emma.**

* * *

**AFTER THE MEETING**

"Why didn't you tell me you were my pros?" Brett asked walking up to Carly and Ashley in the hallway.

"We wanted to surprise you." Ashley smiled. She felt someone pick her up. "Whoa! Who's picking me up?" The person laughed and put her down. Ashley turned around to see Richie. "Richie!" She hugged him. "So, do you like who's your pro?"

"Of course. Matt is going to be a great pro." Richie said as he hugged Carly. "Who's pro are you again?"

"Ashley and I are my lovely twin's pros." Carly said.

"Really?" Richie smirked. Ashley lightly hit him in the chest.

"You be nice. We have a lot of experience to offer, Richard." Ashley said. "Anyway, we'll see you later because Carly and I are needed in make-up." Ashley and Carly walked away.

"She called you Richard." Brett smirked.

"Shut up." Richie said punching Brett in the arm as they walked towards catering.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Brett got injured at an FCW event and due to that he was unable to compete on NXT. So, instead they brought up Taylor Rotunda (Bo Rotundo). Since they shot NXT before Smackdown, Carly and Ashley stayed backstage just in case they were needed last minute. Carly was sitting in catering with Frannie, Nattie, and Matt's girlfriend Lizzy.

"Um... I think somethings wrong with Ashley." Frannie said.

"What makes you think that?" Carly asked looking at the entrance of catering. She saw Ashley walk in. "Nevermind." Ashley sat down next to Frannie.

"That bitch." Ashley muttered clenching her fists.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"I just saw Brie kiss Cody and I swear that I saw him kiss her but I was probably just seeing things." Ashley said. "That bitch is going to be dead soon if she doesn't back the fuck off."

"Chill, Ash." Nattie said putting her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley took a deep breath and then looked at Lizzy.

"Hey." Ashley said and smiled.

"Hi." Lizzy smiled back. "You still coming out with us tonight?"

"Definitely." Ashley said.

"I hope you don't mind Steph coming out with us." Lizzy said.

"Garcia?"

"Yeah." Lizzy said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm cool with her. It's just her sister that I want to claw her eyes out." Ashley said.

"Alright. Just making sure." Lizzy smiled.

"Yeah, no worries, Liz." Ashley smiled back.

"Ms. DiBiase, Ms. Orton, and Ms. Neidhart, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office. He wants to discuss the stable." A stagehand said as he reached them.

"Alright." Carly said getting up with Ashley and Nattie. "We'll see y'all later."

"Y'all?" Frannie said chuckling.

"She's southern, what do you expect?" Ashley said.

"True. Have fun." Frannie said. Nattie, Carly, and Ashley walked to the room that was deemed Mr. McMahon's office. Nattie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Well, hello. Please, come and sit down." Vince said and he motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk. Carly, Nattie, and Ashley sat down.

"What's up, Vince?" Carly asked.

"I want to let you girls know that tonight we'll be introducing the crowd to Dynasty." Vince said.

"That's the name for the stable?" Carly asked.

"Yes it is. It was either that or Destiny." Vince said.

"Okay. Dynasty is way better than Destiny." Nattie said.

"Yeah, because when I hear destiny, I think of Alberto." Ashley said.

"How are we getting introduced?" Carly asked.

* * *

**2AM**

"Good night you two." Ashley said as she walked out of the elevator with Matt and Lizzy.

"Goodnight, Ash." Lizzy said hugging her. "I'll text you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Ashley smiled as she hugged Matt. "Bye."

"Bye." Lizzy said and walked away towards their room with Matt. Ashley walked towards her room she shared with Cody. She couldn't wait to just relax with him. Arriving at her door, she slid the key card into the door and unlocked it.

Opening the door she walked in. Ashley looked and saw clothes strewn across the floor. She recognized Cody's but the other set, she knew wasn't hers. As she walked into the room more, it got harder and harder to push the negative thoughts that kept creeping into her head away. She walked in far enough to see the bed. Her suspicions and worst nightmares had become true.

* * *

**:O**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Been busy and writer's block is in full force. :/**

**ANYWAY! Stay tuned for the next update! Might be coming today. :)**

**Please review! OH! And while you're waiting for another update, check out my one shots please! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie**

* * *

There was Cody with Brie, doing a lot more than just kissing.

"You son of a bitch!" Ashley yelled. Cody immediately pushed Brie off him.

"Ash..."

"No. Just shut the fuck up. I thought I was just seeing things when I saw you two kiss earlier. Come to realize now, that I wasn't." Ashley said. Cody walked towards her, with a sheet wrapped around his lower half, and tried to grab her hand. Ashley slapped him and pushed him hard. So hard that he fell to the floor. "Don't you fucking touch me, Runnels!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You know what. You are not worthy of my time anymore. WE'RE OVER!" She stormed out of the room ignoring Cody calling her name. She pressed the elevator button and the doors opened. She walked in and after the doors had closed, she slid down the elevator wall and wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears that kept threatening to fall, fall. Feeling the elevator move, Ashley laid her head on her knees.

Hearing the ding and the elevator stop moving, she didn't care to move. Whoever was coming onto the elevator can deal with her being the way she was.

"Ashley, you okay?" She a voice ask. Looking up, she could see the blurry sight of Jon. She stood up and walked out of the elevator and Jon pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest and started crying. "Shh... It's alright." He started rubbing his hand up and down down her back. "What happened?"

"Cody..." Was all that Ashley could get out before she broke down into more tears.

"Ashley..." Both Jon and Ashley heard. Ashley looked up and saw Cody.  
"Leave me alone."Ashley said glaring at Cody.

"Ash, please."

"Leave me the hell alone!" Ashley yelled. Cody was about to say something again. "NO! Don't you DARE open that mouth of yours and tell me even more bullshit!" A crowd started to form. Cody went to grab Ashley's arm. Jon pushed him away before he could.

"Didn't she just tell you to leave her alone?" Jon asked glaring at Cody.

"Yeah, but..." Cody said. "This is none of your business, Fatu." Cody pushed him.

"It is my business when it involves Ashley, who is practically my little sister." Jon said pushing Cody back. "Now I suggest before I beat the living hell out of you, to leave her alone." Cody glared at Jon and walked away. Jon looked around at the strangers that were standing there. "Y'all can go back to you lives, you nosy fuckers." He walked up to Ashley. "Come on, we can go to my room." Jon led Ashley towards his hotel room he shared with Josh. After unlocking the door, Ashley walked into the room after Jon held it open for her.

"Did you get the..." Josh asked walking up and then seeing Ashley. "What's going on?"

"Cody is all I'm going to say." Jon said not wanting Ashley to break down into tears again.

"He didn't?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea. Haven't really asked her." Jon said.

"Come here, Ash." Josh said holding his arms out for her to come and hug him. Ashley looked at him and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around Josh. He wrapped his arms around her. "How about we go sit and you let us know what happened. Okay?" Ashley nodded and Josh led her over to his bed and had her sit down. Jon sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Josh grabbed her hands as he kneeled in front of her. "Okay, what happened?"

"Cody..." Ashley said taking a deep breath. "I found him in bed with..." She sniffed holding back her tears.

"With who?" Jon asked.

"Brie Garcia." Ashley said and broke down into tears. She let go of Josh's hands and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, hugging him.

"He cheated on you?" Josh asked wrapping his arms around her. Ashley nodded. He looked at Jon, who frowned at him because of what Ashley had just told them. "Hey, Ash. How about you lie down for a bit to calm down?" He made her look at him. "Okay?" With tears in her eyes, Ashley nodded and let go of Josh. She lied down on Josh's bed as Josh stood up along with Jon. Both of them stood near the door and looked at the sight of Ashley.

"That poor girl." Jon sighed moving his hand across his hair. "He's going to be a dead man once Carly finds out."

"He'll be dead when Randy finds out." Josh said. He looked back at Ashley. "It hurts me to see her like this."

"Yeah, hurts me too." Jon said.

"It hurts me a lot more than you think it does, Jon." Josh said. Jon nodded and then his facial expression turned into a confused one.

"Wait... do you two..." Jon said looking at Josh.

"Have a history?" Josh asked looking at Jon.

* * *

**Naughty Cody.**

**Poor Ashley. :(**

**Jon is amazing, along with Josh.**

**Ooh... does Ashley and Josh have a history? Well, y'all will just have to wait and see.**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Frannie, and Emma.**

* * *

"Yeah...that." Jon said.

"Yeah, we do." Josh said. He was about to tell Jon about his and Ashley's history until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I got it." Jon said walking towards the door. He opened it to see Windham (ring name Husky Harris) and Ted standing there. "Wind, Ted. What are you two doing here?"

"Why did I get a text from a few of the guys saying you almost got into a fight with Runnels?" Windham asked looking back and forth between Jon and Josh.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't there." Josh said putting his hands up in defense. He looked at Jon. "I'm going to go check on Ash." He walked towards the bed Ashley was lying on.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'check on Ash'?" Ted asked pushing his way into the room. He saw Ashley lying on the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of it. "Ash..." He put is hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Ted.

"Teddy-bear." Ashley said and wrapped her arms around him and started crying again. Ted wrapped his around her. He looked back and forth between Jon and Josh. "What happened?"

"All we got out of her was that she found Cody in bed with Brie Garcia and that he was cheating on her with Brie." Jon said after he closed the door after Wind walked into the room. Ted looked at Ashley.

"Is that true?" Ted asked. Ashley nodded against his chest. "Oh my god. Not again." He sighed. "Does Randy or Carly know yet?" Ashley shook her head. "Just lie back down and I'll let them know. Okay?"

"Yeah." Ashley said quietly and lied back down.

"Do you want us to get your stuff?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, can you?" Ashley said.

"I'll grab Emma and Carly and get it." Ted said. He stood up and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Josh and Jon. "Either you both stay here or one of you stays here with her."

"I will." Josh said.

"Good. Jon, I'm going to need your help along with Wind getting Ash's stuff and with Randy too. Oh, possibly Carly too." Ted said. "Once I break this to them, both are going to blow a gasket."

"Alright." Jon said. They walked towards the door. Ted looked back at Josh.

"Thanks, man." Ted said.

"You're welcome." Josh replied. Ted smiled and walked out of the room with Wind and Jon. Josh walked up to Ashley and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Do you want anything, Ash? Food? Something to drink? Anything? I'll order room service if you want me to. I could go all girly and eat ice cream and cry with you." Ashley chuckled. "Yes. Got you to laugh."

"You always knew how to make me laugh even on my most shittiest days." Ashley semi-smiled at Josh.

"I'd say it's because I've known you for practically your whole life." Josh said. "But I was being serious about the room service and all that."

"If you want to." Ashley said.

"It's up to you, Ash." Josh said. "You're still as stubborn as ever." He chuckled.

"I am not." Ashley said sitting up.

"I think you are." Josh said. "I'll get some ice cream brought up here. We can get fat together." Ashley chuckled and then hugged Josh.

* * *

**IN CARLY AND RANDY'S ROOM**

Carly groaned when she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the time on her phone, she groaned again.

"I'm going to kill whoever it is, unless it's important." Carly said getting out of Randy's grasp. She walked towards the door and opened it seeing Ted, Wind, and Jon. "This better be important." She glared at Ted.

"It is." Ted sighed. "Is Randy awake too?"

"Yeah... Why?" Carly asked. "What happened to Ash?"

"What makes you think something happened to Ashley?" Ted asked.

"Ted, I'm your sister. I can see right through you." Carly said crossing her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as he walked up.

"Um... Ashley is currently in Jon and Josh's room crying her eyes out." Ted sighed. Carly saw Randy tense up.

"What did he do?" Randy asked trying to hide his anger, but failing in the process.

"According to what Jon and Josh got out of her, Cody cheated on her with Brie." Ted said.

"And it was more than just a kiss." Jon said.

"Oh my god." Carly said. She grabbed her Adidas warm-up jacket and put it on over her tank top. "I need to see her." She walked out of the room. She looked at the boys. "You three make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She looked at Randy. "Randy... look at me." Randy looked at her. "Please, I know you want to protect Ash right now and you want to kill Cody for what he did. But for Ash's sake right now, please don't do anything stupid. Promise me that?" She put her hands on his face.

"Alright. Just for Ashley. No one else." Randy sighed. Carly smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." Carly said and then walked away. She turned around and looked at Jon. "Room number?"

"432." Jon said.

"Okay. Thanks." Carly said and got into the elevator.

"He's a dead man." Randy said. "To think I actually trusted him with her. I knew I shouldn't have."

"Randy, chill. You promised Carly you wouldn't do anything stupid." Ted said. "Now, we need to go get Ashley's stuff. You are not going in there. Jon or Wind will go in with me."

"Fine." Randy said.

"I mean it Randy. We already have your sister is a bad mood, we don't need your girlfriend and my sister in one too." Ted said. "And I don't think that you want that."

* * *

**What do you think will happen when they go down to get Ash's stuff from Cody?**

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Frannie, and Emma**

* * *

Carly walked out of the elevator when it got to the fourth floor and towards the room Jon had told her that him and Josh were in. Arriving at the door of the room, she knocked. She needed to be there for her best friend.

* * *

**IN THE ROOM**

Both Josh and Ashley heard the knock on the door.

"That was quick." Josh said. He thought it was room service since he just called. As soon as he got to the door, he opened it up and saw Carly standing there. "Hey." Carly walked in when he moved so she could.

"Where is she?" Carly asked and then saw Ashley lying on one of the beds. Ashley looked at Carly.

"Hi." Ashley said sitting up. "They told you, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Carly frowned and sat by Ashley. She hugged her. "I'm sorry you had to go through this again. I really thought he was different."

"What do you mean by again?" Josh asked sitting on Jon's bed facing Carly and Ashley. Carly looked at Josh and sighed.

"Long story short, she's been in many relation-shits." Carly said.

"Relation-shits?" Josh asked with a confused look on his face.

"Basically crappy relationships." Carly said. Josh nodded. "No, you weren't one of them. You were probably the last 'best' boyfriend she has had." Josh looked at Ashley.

"She knows about us?" Ashley nodded.

"Only her and my parents knew." Ashley said. "She could and still can read me like a book. She figured it out on her own."

"Alright." Josh said. He looked at Carly. "What do you mean by 'last 'best' boyfriend she has had'?"

"I think, if I can remember right, you were the last relationship that ended in a semi-good way." Carly said. "Don't get me wrong, she's liked some good guys but the relationship never went past the crush stage."

"Or lasted longer than 2 weeks." Ashley said. "I've had a few of those that ended because we realized that we didn't like each other as much as we thought."

"That's not really a relationship though. That's like a freaking test run." Carly said looking at Ashley.

"I know but I don't want people think that I always date the jerks. I mean, yeah, many of my exes were jerks and cheated on me or whatever but I've had some nice ones too." Ashley said.

"Okay fine, you were the last LONG relationship she's had that ended in a 'good' way." Carly said. "Because it ended even though you both still had feelings for each other and Ashley even..." Ashley covered Carly's mouth with her hand.

"Ashley even, what?" Josh asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's irrelevant." Ashley said. There was a knock on the door. "That might be room service, you should get the door." Josh got up and walked towards the door. Ashley glared at Carly after removing her hand from her mouth when Carly bit her finger. Ashley punched her arm.

"Oww...what the hell was that for?" Carly asked.

"He doesn't know that." Ashley said quietly. "And I plan on him not knowing."

"Why not?" Carly asked quietly.

"Because... just... drop it. Okay?" Ashley asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Carly sighed.

"Fine." Carly said. "You're lucky you're my best friend and practically my sister."

"I know." Ashley smirked. "Thank you though."

"You're welcome." Carly said. Josh handed Ashley the ice cream he ordered for her from room service. It was Neopalitan. But instead of strawberry, it was mint chocolate chip. Ashley looked at Josh.

"You remembered my favorite?" Ashley asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah, there's a lot that I never forgot about you." Josh smiled. Ashley smiled back and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

**AT CODY'S ROOM**

Ted knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before he knocked again. He looked over to where Randy stood with Jon and Wind. He sighed and started pounding on the door.

"Damn it, Runnels. Open this fucking door now!" Ted said. He heard the door being slightly opend and he pushed it open to walk in. He saw Cody walk over to his bed and sit on the edge of it with his head down. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked calmly.

"I... don't know." Cody said still looking at the floor.

"Bullshit, Cody." Ted said. "You knew what you were doing and you can't blame this on being drunk because I _know_ for a fact that you didn't go out with anyone tonight." He rubbed his hand down his face and looked at Cody again. "You are _so_ lucky that I'm not letting Randy come in here right now." Cody looked up at him.

" H..he...knows?" Cody asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yes he does. Along with Carly and let's just say you should be thanking Carly right now. She basically saved your ass from getting killed tonight. Randy is fucking pissed. Oh, and just wait till Fran and Em find out." Ted said starting to gather Ashley's things. Cody looked at Ted.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Grabbing Ashley's things and getting them out of here and into Jon Fatu's room." Ted said. "Because there is no way in _HELL_ that she is staying with you." He looked around making sure he had everything of her's. He was glad that she never really unpacked. "Is this everything?" Cody nodded.

"Why Jon's room?" Cody asked.

"Because she's in there right now with Carly and Josh crying her eyes out over a broken heart." Ted said. "Why the hell do you care where this goes? She's not any of your concern anymore, bro. Not like you really care about her anyway."

"That's a lie." Cody stood up and glared at the Mississippian.

"Oh really?" Ted smirked and then his face turned serious. "Then why the hell did you cheat on her? Why the hell did you kiss Brie earlier tonight? Why the hell did you screw Brie?" Cody was about to reply back but he had no clue why he did what he did.

"I...I don't know." Cody said sat and looked back down at the floor.

"Then don't you _dare_ say you care about her. What you did tonight proves that you _never_ cared at all." Ted seethed. He grabbed Ashley's things and walked out the door, handing them to Jon and Windham. He walked back into the room. "One more thing," Cody looked up when he heard Ted's slight southern accent. "Delete her number off your phone."

* * *

**Ohh... Drama. :)**

**What do you think Ashley doesn't want Josh to know that Carly almost said?**

**Details will be revealed in later chapters!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Review please. :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Read the Authors Note 2 before going on reading this. :)**

**I own the characters Ashley, Carly, Emma, and Frannie.**

* * *

Ashley opened up her eyes and looked around realizing she wasn't in her hotel room. Sighing, she remembered what had happened last night. Lifting up her head, she saw another body next to hers, well more like the chest of someone else. Looking up, she saw the face of Josh. Did she really just wake up in the arms of another guy not even 5 hours after breaking up with her boyfriend. How does that make her look? Especially it being her ex. True granted, no one aside from Carly and their parents knew but still, it looked bad in her mind. She wanted so bad to hate the fact that she did just wake up in Josh's arms but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

Josh was there for her last night along with many others but the one that shocked her the most was Josh. Especially with remembering the little details of her life. Hearing a buzzing sound, she looked down at the floor and saw her hoodie. Slowly getting out of Josh's hold, she got out of bed and grabbed it. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she felt her phone, and pulled it out. Looking at the screen, she saw she had a text message from Carly. She opened it up and read it.

* * *

"_Hopefully I didn't wake yah. Anyway, Fran & Emz are here. Not gonna tell 'em anything till you get down here for breakfast. See you soon."_

* * *

She pressed the reply button and replied back.

* * *

"_No, you didn't wake me. Was already up. Okay, I'll be down in a few."_

* * *

She put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the lights and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The first thing she noticed, aside from her hair, was her red, puffy, and very bloodshot eyes. She looked horrible. She quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom after she washed her face. Grabbing her contacts stuff out of her bag, she immediately took out her contacts and put on her glasses. Taking care of all that, Ashley stood up and looked at her temporary roommates. She softly chuckled at them.

Walking over to Jon, she grabbed the extra pillow on his bed and hit him with it. She saw him slowly wake up. He looked at her.

"What?" Jon said quietly.

"Come downstairs with me." Ashley said.

"Take Josh with you." Jon said lying back down.

"He's sleeping."

"So was I, until you rudely woke me up." Jon said looking at her.

"Please, Jon. I already feel bad enough that I woke up lying on his chest, don't make me feel worse by waking him up." Ashley pleaded.

"Say that again." Jon said.

"Don't make me feel worse..."

"Before that."

"Please?"

"After that."

"What? I woke up lying on Josh's chest." Ashley said.

"Yeah that." Jon said sitting up. He got up and slipped on one of his hoodies. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Ashley said walking out of the room after she made sure she had everything. Jon followed her out.

"Nothing my ass." Jon said standing at the elevator with Ashley. "What happened between you two?"

"How's your mom?" Ashley asked completely changing the subject as the elevator doors opened.

"She's fine. Stop changing the subject." Jon said.

"How's your little brother doing? Been awhile since I've seen Joey." Ashley said pushing the button for the lobby.

"Seriously, stop changing the subject, Ash." Jon said.

"What subject?" Ashley asked.

"You and Josh." Jon said.

"What about us?" Ashley asked as the elevator was moving down. Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened between you and him. Like, in the past." Jon said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Oh look. We're here." Ashley said getting out of the elevator as fast as she could.

"Ash...tell me."

"It's in the past it doesn't matter.." Ashley said.

"Yes, it does matter, Ash." Jon said, stopping Ashley.

"What happened with Josh and I is between us..."Ashley said realizing she said too much. "Shit."

"So something did happen." Jon smirked.

"Will you be quiet?" Ashley sighed. "Yes, something happened. No, you don't need to know about it cause Randy doesn't even now."

"Your own brother doesn't know"

"No and neither do you and you're his brother, twin in fact. Anyway, Randy was in in VERY protective older brother mode at the time it all happened."

"What happened?"

"Not telling you. I don't want to talk about it right now. And no, it wasn't bad." Ashley said. "Now I need to go find Carly because Frannie and Emma are here and I need to tell them what happened last night."

* * *

Ashley walked into the hotel's restaurant.

"Ash! Over here!" Ashley heard someone yell. She looked around and then saw Carly standing up and waving her over. Walking over to Carly, she mentally prepared herself to tell the story about what happened last night. She didn't feel like crying again, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried not to, it was inevitable, she was going to anyway. She sat down next to Carly in the booth. She saw Frannie and Emma sitting across from them,

"I ordered stuff for you, if that's okay." Carly said,

"Yeah, that's fine.." Ashley said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How're you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Carly told us what happened so you didn't have to." Frannie said with a sympathetic smile. "When I see him next, he's not going to be able to have kids." Emma and Carly look at her with confused looks on their faces. "What? I'm going to kick him so hard that he's never going to be able to have kids."

"Ooh... I like that idea. Can I help?" Carly asked.

"Definitely." Frannie smiled.

"Guys..." Emma said.

"What? Carly said. Emma shook her head.

"Anyway, where'd you end up staying last night?" Carly asked looking at Ashley.

" With the Fatu twins. " Ashley said,

"Who'd you make sleep on the couch?" Frannie asked.

"No one." Ashley said taking a sip of her water.

"Let me rephrase that, who voluntarily slept on the couch?" Frannie asked.

"No one." Ashley said.

"Who's bed did you sleep in then?" Emma asked. Ashley looked down and then at Carly.

"No way." Carly said as he eyes widened. Ashley nodded. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Arms or not?"

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Holy. Crap." Carly said.

"Alright, enough of the cryptic crap between you two." Frannie said.

"But none of that was cryptic." Ashley said looking at Frannie.

"You knew what I meant." Frannie said. "Who did you sleep, in the non-sexual way, with?" Ashley covered her face with her hands.

"Josh." Ashley mumbled loud enough for Frannie and Emma to hear. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Whoa..." Emma said.

"I feel so bad about it though." Ashley said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Cause not even 5 hours after I break it off with my boyfriend, I wake up lying in the arms of another man, who happens to be my ex." Ashley said and then realized what she said. Her palm "met her face". "Shit."

"Ex?" Frannie and Emma asked both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yes, ex. We dated back when I was like 15 and he was 17." Ashley said. "We dated for like a year or so before both of our schedules started conflicting and we never had the time to talk with each other. The only people who knew about us were our parents and Carly cause she can read me like a book."

"Wait... Randy or Jon don't even know?" Frannie asked.

"What don't I know?" They heard a voice say. Ashley closed her eyes and dreaded to look at who the voice came from, even though she knew who it was. She looked and saw Randy standing there. Her head hit the table with a loud thump.

"I don't need this right now." Ashley mumbled. "Why today?"

"What don't I know?" Randy asked as he looked at Carly with a confused look on his face.

"It's not my place to say, Randy. Sorry." Carly said. Randy looked down at his little sister who was slowly hitting her forehead on the table. Carly looked too. "Ashley, stop that."

"Why? I wanna knock myself out." Ashley said still hitting her head on the table.

"Will you stop that?" Carly said quick sticking her hand in to stop her from hitting the table and have her hit her hand instead.

"Ash... what don't I know?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing big. Don't worry about it." Ashley said.

"Ashley Reagan..." Randy said. She could hear the older brother tone in his voice.

"Randal Keith..." Ashley said back.

"What is going on?" Randy asked rubbing his hand down his face. "I'm your older brother, I should know." Ashley stopped hitting her head on Carly's hand and looked up at him.

"Just cause you're my brother, doesn't mean you need to know every detail of my damn life."Ashley said. She stood up. "And this is something that I don't feel like telling you because no matter how long ago it was, I'm still gonna get a damn lecture from you, which I am in no mood for considering that I found my boyfriend in bed with another woman last night."

"I won't lecture you."

"You say that now but I know better, Randy."

"Ash..."

"Ugh... FINE! You wanna know? I dated Josh Fatu when I was 15 for like a year or so and the _ONLY_ people who knew up until today, were mom, dad, Carly, and his parents." Ashley said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy said.

"See... lecture is on it's way. I didn't tell you because you were in your protective older brother mode at the time. I didn't tell you much back then because of it."

"I'm your brother. I should have known."

"Not even _his _siblings knew! His twin doesn't even know! Ugh... not in the mood for this Randal." Ashley said and walked away from the table and out of the restaurant. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

* * *

**I really hope that was worth the wait! :D**

**I plan on updating it more, I hope. Maybe another update today.**

**Anyway, who do you think Ashley bumped into? (even though it obvious, lol)**

**What do you think will go down?**

**Um... yeah. :D**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
